Eevee Evolution Talk Show!
by Huskylovers2000
Summary: Ask the Pokemon Evolutions anything! they will answer! and you can do dares too!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to this new Talk show with the Eevee Evolution where you can talk to Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, And Glaceon! I wont count Sylveon in it because I don't have much information about her But maybe in one episode I will allow her to come!**

**Eevee: Ask us anything you want!**

**Glaceon: Mhm~ Now I'm going to listen to music while i'll wait.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy it and have fun! **

**Umbreom: Shesh.**

**Me: Oh and also you can do dares too bye! *runs off***

**Umbreon: wait...WHAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey we got one question!**

**Jolteon: hmph only ONE?**

**Me: Well sorry I don't like waiting but here is ReaperRaven4Ever!**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Dear Eevee,  
how do you feel about people always wanting to evolve you?**_

**Eevee: I feel uncomfortable about it no one ever give me a chance on what I want to evolve myself into..And some other Eevees in the world dont even want to evolve! **

**Flareon: But you would want to be a Flareon right? Because Flareons are just the best!**

**Eevee: ...no...**

**Me: I shall not comment on if it the best or not I don't need rage comments haha.**

**Umbreon: You know it going to happen.**

**Me: ANYWAYS next question.**

**Me: Espeon~ this one is for you!**

**Espeon: Oh really can I see?**

**Me: Here.**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Dear Espeon,  
Does it feel good to be wanted more than Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon?**_

**Espeon: I am wanted more? I don't really believe that but *blushes* Thanks...**

**Me: awww cute.**

**Flareon: ...**

**Me: Next question!**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Dear Glaceon and Leafeon,  
Do you feel angry that you had no idea that you were going to evolve?**_

**Glaceon: No.**

**Leafeon: Yes!**

**Me: Why yes?**

**Leafeon: because I don't want to evolve so soon! and anyways I used to love being a little cute Eevee! And I don't like surprises**

**Me: And why no Glaceon? **

**Glaceon: It simple. I'm more awesome than I was before and I feel like I grew up!**

**Me: Mhm...Next Question.**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Dear Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon,  
If you all enage in a 3 on 3 battle, who will win?**_

**Jolteon & Flareon & vaporeon: ME!**

**Me:...well there all going to think there the best so...**

**Me:DANANANANANANAN GOOGLE TIME**

**Me: here what something I found says "Jolteon, it really doesn't have a weakness, Vaporeon is bad with electricity and Flareon is bad with water type.  
Jolteon is bad with rock type, it is the best of those 3 because rock type is not as common as fire, water and lightining with other trainers."**

**Me: So in a normal battle Jolteon will win because it not weak to either Flareon and Vaporeon. But i think they did a typo that Jolteon is weak to GROUND not rock. but it mostly a 50% chance because they all can learn dig depends on the situation and how good the trainer are. Google has helped me again.**

**Me: And that is al- WAIT there another comment Yay!**

**Eevee: Yay!**

**Me: This is from a person called EmolgaGirL. **

**Umbreon: Why is her L in the end caps?**

**Me: no one knows but I don't care.**

_**EmolgaGirL: Umbreon do you think that your more powerfull then Espeon and why?**_

**Umbreon: I believe so because of course of the typing! And anyways Espeon can do nothing to me.**

**Me: It true that the higher chance of winning is Umbreon because of it type Dark but Espeon really good to...magiccccccccccc bounceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee that Espeon have is AMAZING! In a battle most of the chance is in Umbreon but battling different Pokemon there both GREAT!**

**Jolteon: Crazy much?**

**Me: Anyways. Thanks for everyone who commented and i hope you enjoy this! **

**Leafeon & Glaceon: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just something to say If there any question on the gender of the pokemon here the list.**

**Eevee-Girl**

**Jolteon-Boy**

**Vaporeon-Girl**

**Flareon-Boy**

**Espeon-Girl**

**Umbreon-Boy**

**Leafeon-Boy**

**Glaceon-Girl**

**There you go! Remember to ask questions/dare R&R love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guys and Gals! We got questions and dares! **

**Eevee: ooo!**

**Glaceon: *busy listening to music***

**Umbreon & Jolteon: Oh great...**

**Espeon: Oh I hope there fun dares!**

**Me: Ok anyways meet Twilightcrystalflame!**

**Vaporeon: Hi!**

**Me: Lets start with the questions!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Eevee if you had to evolve what would you evolve into?**_

**Eevee: Hmm...I really don't want to evolve...I like who I am!**

**Me: Well if you had to which one would you be?**

**Eevee:...umm...An Espeon so I can read people minds!**

**Me:...They can read minds?**

**Eevee: Yeah I think so.**

**Me: Espeon can you?**

**Espeon:...I can't give out that information...**

**Me: ...next question.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: **_**Vaporeon would you rather kiss Flareon or Jolteon?**

**Me: *Smirks* Whatcha think Vaporeon?**

**Vaporeon:...**

**Me: answer the question!**

**Vaporeon: No...**

**Me: Oh so you would like to kiss both ok.**

**Vaporeon: WHAT NONONONONON!**

**Me: Then who?**

**Vaporeon:...jolteon...**

**Me: oooooooooooooooo**

**Jolteon:*does not hear that by being busy playing games with flareon* DUDE I'M YOUR PARTER DON'T KILL MY CHARACTER!**

**Vaporeon: *sighs happily* **

**Me: Lucky...**

**Me: NOW FOR THE DARES!**

**Eevee:...**

**Me: Calm down your not in any your lucky.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame:Interesting thing. Because being dared to kiss everyone of the opposite gender is boring... Flareon kiss all the other guys. No objections. Especially you, Umbreon.**_******( I think it a dare sorry if i'm wrong!)**

**Leafeon: what is he/she talking about...**

**Me: i think he means the gender thing I put on last episode. *tugs the boys in one room***

**Jolteon: Hey man I was playing my game!**

**Leafeon: no need to tug me...**

**Umbreon: HEY I WAS BUSY!**

**Flareon: you made me die!**

**Me: be quiet you guys have dares.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame:**_**_Interesting thing. Because being dared to kiss everyone of the opposite gender is boring... Flareon kiss all the other guys. No objections. Especially you, Umbreon._**

**Flareon: ...**

**Umbreon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**The rest of the boys: ...**

**Me: Yeah you heard that right.**

**Umbreon: why does he/she think I will be the only one objecting!?**

**Me: Your the one that complains the most!**

**Umbreon: NOT FREAKIN TRUE!**

**Me: Flareon do this quickly so I can forget about this...**

**Flareon: But i dont wa-...hmm ok I will.**

**Me:...What happen to you..**

**Flareon:*smiles* guys ready for some kiss**

**The rest: O.O**

***Flareon walk up to them and pulls a bag of hershey kisses out***

**Me: WOAH I never knew you were that smart to do a lope hole!**

**Flareon: here ya go! *tosses bag***

**The rest:...Thanks?**

**Me: Well... ok...next dare.**

***BACK AT MAIN PLACE OF DARES WITH EVERYONE.***

**Me: Last dare...*sad***

**Everyone else: YAY!**

**Twilightcrystalflame: And Espeon and Umbreon do the CARAMELDANSEN!**

**Espeon: What that?**

**Me: I think it this *shows vid of a girl dancing.***

**Espeon & Umbreon: I CAN'T DO THAT!**

**Me: Too bad try.**

***after 30 mins of forcing them***

**The 2: FINE**

***Espeon trys to get up on her 2 feet and try to move around but failed miserably while umbreon hardly did any better.***

**Me: That was disappointing ... **

**Everyone else: *laughing***

**Jolteon: YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE! AHAHAHAH.**

**Me: Well that it for this episode if you want to ask your own question or dares go comment on them R&R love ya all!**

**Eevee: byeeeee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok guys I have lots of more questions YAY!**

**Flareon: It better not be another kissing dare.**

***Glaceon walks in the room* **

**Glaceon: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?**

**Umbreon: It say to SHUT UP!**

**Glaceon:...;_;**

**Me: Guys stop fighting we have question from someone that somehow can't review for some reason or my computer just lagging horribly but anyways welcome mateaa!**

**Umbreon:...Mateaa?**

**Eevee: Does she sell tea?**

**Me: No...sadly.**

**Me: Remember Questions first.**

_**Mateaa: 1) Jolteon *smiles* would you rather kiss Eevee or Umbreon?**_

**Jolteon: WHAT I'm not gay so I guess Eevee even though I never would.**

**Me: That so mean to the poor little Eevee.**

**Jolteon: What can I say? She not hot.**

**Me: WOW.**

**Umbreon: Thank god it not me.**

**Me: Be careful Umbreon anything might happen.**

**Umbreon:...**

**Me: NEXT QUESTION!**

_**Mateaa: 2) Vaporeon Would you ever date Umbreon?**_

**Vaporeon: Nope.**

**Me: I'm not surprised.**

**Umbreon: HEY are you trying to say something?!**

**Me: Nothing.**

_**Mateaa: 3) Espeon,what type of eeveeloution should Eevee evolve?**_

**Espeon:...Why are you asking me she can be anything she wants if she wants to be an Espeon like me she can.**

**Me: You act like a mother sometimes.**

**Espeon: Thank you! *smiles***

**Me:...**

_**Mateaa: 4) Eevee did you ever had a first kiss?**_

**Me: What is it with these kissing/date questions?**

**Leafeon: I'm telling you man your dealing with crazy people.**

**Me: nahh.**

**Eevee: *blushes* no...**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWW cute!**

**Eevee: *looks down***

_**Mateaa: 5) Jolteon,what kind of music do you lisent**_

**Jolteon: ...what?**

**Me: I think she trying to say what kind of music do you listen to.**

**Jolteon: Oh the best like Rock and roll' anything that close to heaven because i'm hell.**

**Me: No your here...**

**Jolteon & Umbreon: Exactly.**

**Me: ;_;**

**Me: OK now dare time!**

**Everyone: ;_;**

**_Mateaa: 6) Espeon and Umbreon i dare you to sing_**

**Me: ooooo wonder what song**

**Glaceon: O I know I know!**

**Me: ok tell them**

***Glaceon whispers to Umbreon and Espeon.***

**Umbreon: ...I hate life I don't sing**

**Espeon: OK ^.^**

**Me: Too bad Umbreon now start!**

Espeon:Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Umbreon: Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand..

Espeon: When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

Umbreon: The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight

Espeon: The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

Umbreon: Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Espeon: Now realise  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

Umbreon: but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night

**Me: *cries* That was beautiful! **

**Everyone else : *stares in shock.***

**Eevee & Glaceon: *claping***

**Espeon: T-Thanks.**

**Umbreon: Yeah whatever.**

_**Mateaa: 7)Umbreon i dare you to dance with Espeon.**_

**Umbreon: I had to sing...NOW I HAVE TO FREAKING DANCE?**

**Espeon: Come on we can some fun.**

**Me: Yeah guys. Here a trip you guys go go!**

***Umbreon and Espeon gets taken to some date place***

**Flareon: You know they can run away now..**

**Me: Yeah...no I got guards watching them.**

**Flareon: Oh...**

**Me: There one more dare from Mateaa!**

_**Mateaa: 8) Umbreon i dare you to kill Jolteon.**_

**Me: well we can't do that for 2 reasons 1) he not here right now 2) we can't kill Jolteon..**

**Jolteon: YEAH YOU CAN'T KILL ME**

**Me:...yet.**

**Jolteon: what...**

**OH EmolgaGirL is back!**

**Eevee: Yay.**

**Leafeon & Jolteon: I'm not sure if that a good thing**

_**EmolgaGirL: Hey guys it's me again.I have a question for the guys seem to have forgoten about is she?**_

**Jolteon: What does she mean by "she"**

**Me: I pmed her and she talking about sylveon sorry no one can call that thing a boy.**

**Glaceon: o.**

**Me: Also EmolgaGirL i said in the first episode that i'm not bringing her unless needed I don't have much info about her and there a lot of pokemon here...haha Please next time read all the episode (no hate just saying).**

**Eevee: Are we done?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Espeon: I'M BACK**

**Me: Welcome back Espeon how was the dance?**

**Espeon: fun~**

**Me: And how about you umbreon.**

**Umnbreon: *blushing* I hate you.**

**Me: Cool.**

**Me: OK GUYS ONE MORE THING**

**Twilightcrystalflame is back but not with question just something to say.**

**Umbreon: Great...-.-**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: XD Nice trick Flareon... Umbreon accept you are too stubborn and tightly wound...**_

**Flareon: ahaha Thanks!**

**Umbreon: Not even close I shall come for revenge twilight!**

**Me: Umbreon no revenge he very great with questions!**

**Umbreon: God kill me now...**

**Me: Well that enough time for today i hope you all enjoy ask your own question by commenting R&R love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello once again fellow people of the internet!**

**Jolteon: WELCOME**

**Umbreon: TO**

**Jolteon & Umbreon: HELL!**

**Me: Hey! This is not hell this is all about the people who are watching and asking questions about you guys.**

**Umbreon: But you forgot one word.**

**Me: Hmm...?**

**Umbreon: THERE ARE DARES!**

**Me: calm down today there no dares in this episode.**

**Jolteon: YES!**

**Glaceon: *looks up too see everyone acting crazy* must be a dream...*goes back to sleep***

***Eevee and Flareon are playing Pac-Man* "Don't worry we are listening!"**

***leafeon and vaporeon are chating***

**Me: For once everything seems a bit normal...**

**Me: Well to start EmolgaGirL keeps coming back yay!**

**Eevee: Yay she seem nice with nothing mean to say.**

_**EmolgaGirL: Oh sorry let me put a replacement question.I want to say that Umbreon is the best pokemon EVER made**_

**Umbreon:...No Torches? getting attack? no you suck?**

**Umbreon: Thanks, for once someone being nice.**

**Me: She could be your lover.**

**Umbreon: WHAT!**

**Me: Ahaha kidding!**

**Umbreon: oh ok...**

_**EmolgaGirL: i want to dare Leafeon to pick one trainer as his favourite : a) Ash b) Misty c) Iris d) Cilan or e) Bianca.**_

**Me: I take that more as a question but eh whatever.**

**Leafeon: I would bianca because of her love for pokemon and she just like me sometimes!**

**Me: Interesting I guess.**

**Next up is Mateaa!**

**Jolteon: Not the lover.**

**Me: heh.**

_**Mateaa: Jolteon,why dont you make a band?**_

**Jolteon: Because I'm trapped maybe when I get out I should start one..**

**Me: You could be called the "Thunder cats!" **

**Jolteon: But we are foxes**

**Me: I'll never understand that some of you dont even look like foxes.**

**Jolteon: Blame game freak.**

* * *

***SOMEWHERE AROUND THE WORLD***

**Game freak company: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOU, YOU DISGRACE! GEKDRHJGKHSKRJHGKJ**

* * *

***BACK TO THE STUDIO***

**Me: Ok next question.**

_**Mateaa: Umbreon you are disaponment in this famlily.**_

**Umbreon:...**

**Me: Mateaa if i were you...You better run the haters are coming to get you.**

**Eevee: You don't want to mess with them...they wont stop chasing you till you admit whatever it is is awesome...they are scary! **

**Me: For me I don't think this Umbreon half bad of course he annoying and stubborn but I am to.  
**

**Umbreon: She worst that me.**

**Me: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Umbreon: no.**

**Me: KJHGRSKJHTKJHTTRKJHGSKGHGKGJHGJNSAHHHHHH YOU SON OF A B-**

**Pikachu: PIKA!**

**Camera people: Turn off the camera quickly!**

* * *

**Me: I feel way better now R&R please ask more question or dare there would be no fun without them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello! I just woke up to see new 3 reviews!**

**Eevee: Yay!**

**Me: Your always so happy.**

**Eevee: I know.**

**Me: Where the rest?**

**Eevee: They said I'm suppose to talk to you while they are finding a way out of here.**

**Me:...**

***FEW MINS LATER***

**Me: Ok were all together!**

**Me: But first I need to see Glaceon!**

**Glaceon: *Listening to music***

**Me: What with her and music...?**

**Me: Glaceon.**

**Glaceon: mmmmhmmmm**

**Me: Glaceon!**

**Glaceon: Your a-**

**Me: GLAC****EON!**

**Glaceon: *Takes off headphones* Yes?**

**Me: Someone has a comment for you.**

**Glaceon: Oh ok!**

**Me: Yeah you hardly get any attention from the last episode haha.**

**Glaceon: I know ;;.**

_**Mateaa: Glaceon, i think you are the prettiest pokemon and cute**_

**Glaceon: Well May had a Glaceon and she all up for cute so know i'm cute :D. **

**Me: I still can't believe she got beaten by dawn when may had much more time in contest.**

**Glaceon: I know it crazy! Well i'm going back to my music *goes to listen to music***

**Me:...Next question!**

**Leafeon: Who may?**

**Me: A person.**

**Hey Twilight is back!**

**Eevee: *Claps***

**Umbreon: I think he the one that hates me do I have anything horrable?**

**Me: I seriously have no idea I read and type so I have no idea really what he can say sometimes.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame:Hello I'm back! You update very quick, my friend.**_

**Me: Yeah because I'm having like a winter break for one more week so I have nothing to do haha...But when i go back to school updates might be a little slower I try to update once everyday see how that works out.**

**Umbreon: It because you have no life.**

**Me: Be quiet.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Before I ask more questions, one thing to say to Umbreon: You cannot come for revenge, you don't even know where I live so ha 3**_

**Umbreon: One day...one day I WILL find you when I get out hahah when I get out I WILL HUNT FOR YOU FOR THE END OF THE WORLD HAAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Me: I think Umbreon gone truly insane.**

**Jolteon: Yeah man he needs some help**

**Flareon & Vaporeon: Yep.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Everyone what do you think of Sylveon?**_

**Me: ok everyone go ahead and talk.**

**Eevee: She seems nice.**

**Glaceon: she kinda creepy look at those eyes!**

**Leafeon: I have no idea what to think of it who will wear bows?**

**Me: People will.**

**Leafeon: But this is pokemon**

**Me: You got a point.**

**Umbreon: SHE TOO PINK.**

**Me:...**

**Espeon: I think she a nice person seem very playful she just need a friend.**

**Jolteon: Eh...Not my type.**

**Vaporeon: If she is a boy something wrong there.**

**Flareon: I think she ok...**

**Me: For me I'm not a huge fan of her but i bet later it will stick around long enough to let me like her.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Sorry but I'm a bit of a yaoi fan girl, Flareon and Umbreon kiss (No more tricks Flarey) then Umbreon sing the Duck Song. (Sorry I love you Umbreon but I couldn't resist)**_

**Me: It ok haha I welcome any person who seems to love this show.**

**Umbreon: EVERYONE HATES ME.**

**Me: EmolgaGirL your lover does not.**

**Umbreon:...**

**Me: I found a way to shut you up! :O**

**Flareon:...*sighs***

***flareon slowly walks up to umbreon***

**Umbreon: no...NO...NO...NOONON!**

***Flareon kisses Umbreon Cheek***

**Me:...well...he did say kiss but not where...**

**Flareon: I just can't kiss him on the lips!**

**Me: I see your point but it still kinda kiss Umbreon.**

**Umbreon: *stares at the wall* ...**

**Me: I think we will give him some time before he blows up.**

**Flareon: Umbreon? You know were still bros right?**

**Umbreon: Get...Away...**

**Me: he will sing the duck song when he gets better..**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Jolteon drink this potion which will turn you into a gijinka then cross dress.**_

**Me: oooooooo**

**Jolteon: what is gijinka?**

**Me: it where pokemon turn into human but you can see some common think like hair color/design and what your wearing sorry if i'm wrong.**

**Me: *tosses potion to jolteon***

**Jolteon:...but i dont want to be a boy human!**

**Me: DRINK IT OR I'LL TURTOURE YOU **

**Jolteon: OK! **

***Jolteon drink the potions.***

**Jolteon: mmmmm taste like honey.**

***I can't explain a pokemon turning into a human so ummm sorry!***

**Jolteon: I feel weird.. *still stand on his hands and feet***

**Me: Grab my hand i'll help you get up.**

***pull jolteon up***

**Eevee gang: O.O**

**Me: Don't walk i'll bet you will fall.**

**Eevee gang: 0.0**

**Vaporeon: *fainted***

**Jolteon: Vapor?**

**Me: Fangirling.**

**Me: But i'm not surprise you look...wow..lets just say you look cute.**

**Jolteon: I want to be a pokemon again!**

**Me: Yeah i know it feels weird but frist...You need to cross dress..**

**Jolteon:...HOW**

**Me: I would help you...but i'm not going to it gonna feel strange to do that...ummm GUARDS CROSS DRESS THIS JOLTEON!**

**Guards: *comes and grabs jolteon arms and legs and go to a room.***

**Umbreon: *is now normal* WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN.**

**Me: A lot of things...**

**Me: O**

**Me: while we wait for jolteon you ready to sing the duck song?**

**Jolteon: NO DON'T TOUCH ME!**

**Me: ...Umbreon sing it...**

***Umbreon sing it but sucks at staying in key..***

**Umbreon: Then he waddled away - waddle waddle!**

**Me & the rest: *on the ground laughing***

**Flareon: Man your horrable!**

***jolteon walks back is...kinda...***

**Everyone:...**

**Jolteon: Umbreon save me...**

**Umbreon: HAHA dude this is too funny! You look worst than my singing!**

**Me: Oh my god i'm going to die**

**Me: These dares are long were not even done with the second person yet!**

**Me: Ok next dare and jolteon...ummm i'll change you back..**

**Jolteon: YES THANK YOU**

***Me uses power of typing to change jolteon back***

**Jolteon: YES now I can walk fine now. I have no idea how you guys can do that**

**Me: uhh Eevee come with me. *bring Eevee to a different room***

**Eevee: Yes?**

**Me: This dare for you.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Eevee prank someone.**_

**Eevee: B-But I can't prank...it not good to prank...**

**Me: It just going to be one prank**

**Me: here let do an old one that call prank calling want to?**

**Eevee: o-ok..**

***hands eevee a phone***

**Me: Have fun!**

**Eevee: oo someone pick up!**

**Umbreon: Hello who is this?**

**Eevee: *trys to sound like that car selling man* Hey! I heard you want to get out of this place!**

**Umbreon:...yes...**

**Eevee: I'll let you out!**

**Umbreon: REALLY?**

**Eevee: Yep! Just steal the lady money and come!**

**Umbreon: OMG come where?**

**Eevee: To ThisIsaPrank main street!**

**Umbreon: Ok ok! *still has not found out* How would i get out though?**

**Eevee: I made a hole under the bed find the right one would say "THISISAPRANKHOLE".**

**Umbreon: *slowly find out...*...this is a prank?**

**Eevee: *Talks normal* Yep!**

**Umbreon:...Just...This was a dare wasn't it?**

**Eevee: Yes...I'm sorry Umbreon...**

**Umbreon: *screams* *hangs up***

**Me: You did a good job..o.o.**

**Eevee: Thanks my friends do it all the time.**

**Me: But somehow your still innocent.**

**Me: *bring eevee back to studio***

**Me: WHERE BACCCCCCK!**

**Everyone: *looks up* Welcome back!**

**Umbreon: Why god why?**

**Twilightcrystalflame: Last but not least author-chan pair them up and send them in closets (Eevee doesn't have to do it, you can choose one other to not do it) like 7 minutes in heaven.**

**Me: o...let me see Eevee a girl so a boy can be free**

**Me: Flareon your free.**

**Flareon: YES**

**Me: Ok i got the pairs.**

**Me: first is Jolteon and Vaporeon!**

**Jolteon: I don't want to do this.**

**Vaporeon: ...**

**Me: Next it Espeon and Umbreon.**

**Umbreon: At least espeon quiet unlike everyone else.**

**Espeon: *****Blushes.***

**Me: And last Glaceon and Leafeon.**

**Leafeon: oh god I like not being in many dares!**

**Glaceon: *singing quietly***

***Everyone get pushes in the closets for 7 mins***

**Me: So much for it being called 7 mins in heaven.**

**Eevee: How did you know what it means.**

**Me: I read someone little story about it...Don't read it trust me.**

**Flareon: Like I would want to.**

**Me: OK TIME IS UP!**

***everyone gets back***

**The closet boys: ...**

**The closet girls: *blushing***

**Me: No one better had gotten too touchy.**

**The closet gang: NO!**

**Ok well thanks for the question twilightcrystalflame I hope you as more question and dares we love them!**

**Eevee gang: no not at all.**

**Eevee: I don't like pranking...**

**Everyone: awwwwww**

**Me: Next person is ReaperRaven4Ever! He back!**

**Everyone: Yay! only one who ask normal questions!**

**Me: haha..**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: 5 chapters in one day, man, you have so much free time.**_

**Me: Same thing as I said to twilight I have a lot of free time for now.**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Anyways, since I didn't ask Umbreon any questions last time,  
Dear Umbreon,  
Do you feel upset you are not in Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire Red, Leaf Green because there is no nighttime?**_

**Umbreon: I don't mind it i was still a eevee and as you see the eevee here get a lot of love unlike with me mostly everyone hates me.**

**Me: Not true they just love to mess with you.**

**Umbreon: Whatever.**

**Me: LASSSSSSSSSSST QUESTION!**

_**ReaperRaven4Ever: Dear Glaceon,  
I dare you to stop listening to music for five chapters.**_

**Glaceon: *could not hear***

**Me: *takes away all of glaceon music***

**Glaceon: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: Read the dare.**

**Glaceon: ...B-But music is my life...AND I CAN'T HAVE IT FOR 5 CHAPTERS?**

**Me: Sorry but ya.**

**Glaceon *join in Umbreon and Jolteon sadness***

**Me: Don't worry there a lot to listen to for the next five chapter well four because I'm counting this one even though it really small time and anyways she would of went insane without it for 5 full chapters.**

**Glaceon: I just want my music back ;_;**

**Me: I'm sorry buddy.**

**Me: Anyways! This is all for today there was a lot of good question and dare keep coming with some more if you want R&R!**

**Leafeon: wow this was a long episode.**

**Me: I know right!**

**Eevee: R&R lova you all!**

**Everyone: awww.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Finally! One more review came enough to write this ep!**

**Me: This time there a new person but we shall talk to her later!**

**Leafeon: I hope she/he not as crazy!**

**Me: You never know.**

**Me: But first a statement from Mateaa!**

**Eevee: She talks alot.**

**Me: That a good thing!**

_**Mateaa: Jolteon you are really hot.**_

**Me:...**

**Jolteon:...Thanks...?**

**Vaporeon: ughh...*rolls eyes***

**Umbreon: I guess Jolteon lucky.**

**Me: Not surprise I see a lot of jolteon fans.**

**Glaceon: ...All I Hear is yapping while I could be listening to great tunes...**

**Me: I know music great.**

**Glaceon: You got that right!**

**Me: Now for the questions!**

**Me: Here we have is..EmolgaGirL!**

**Flareon: I wonder if she really is a pokemon!**

**Umbreon: So pokemon turning on us? great...**

_**EmolgaGirL: tease Umbreon about being my lover (i find it cute).I have a question for if you would turn human for one day what would you like to do in your human form?**_

**Me: It took me awhile to understand who she talking to but I guess all you guys can answer!**

**Vaporeon: Help Fishes live in better homes!**

**Jolteon: Start a band and i would be rich!**

**Flareon: Save other pokemon from talk shows!**

**Me: What if they like it?**

**Flareon: Who in there right poke mind think it fun?**

**Me: hmmm...**

**Umbreon: I just notice she said it was cute...Now i'm scared.**

**Me: haha**

**Umbreon: If i was a human...well First I'll get out of this place and then get my own live like a normal person.**

**Me: No fun I would never of talk to you then.**

**Umbreon: Good.**

**Espeon: I would of help people and pokemon~**

**Leafeon: BECOME THE NEXT BOB THE BUILDER!**

**Me:...?**

**Leafeon: It fun to dream.**

**Me: Ok...**

**Glaceon: I would of try to become the next superstar!**

**Me: Cool dreams I guess..**

**Eevee: And I want to become a contest person!**

**Me: Like May and Dawn?**

**Eevee: Yeah!**

**Me: And because I am a human i'll be this!**

**Me: Ok next!**

**Me: ReaperRaven4Ever comes again!**

**Glaceon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Calm down please!**

**ReaperRaven4Ever: Sorry, Glaceon! I would feel horrible without my music too. But I am evil...**

**Glaceon: Sorry not going to help me!**

**Me: It just 3 more chaps after this.**

**Glaceon: *mumbles and sits down***

** _ReaperRaven4Ever: I dare Eevee to take on all of the Eeveeloutions. Wow, that is tough but I took on the Kimono girls with an Eevee and defeated Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon. So, I think you would win..._**

**Eevee:...**

**Me: The thing is this Eevee never battle before...The rest did...**

**Espeon: I don't want to hurt little Eevee!**

**Me: So yeah sorry but Eevee will faint...**

**Eevee: But thanks for having faith in me!**

**Me: And here comes the news member... Sunlit Shadows!**

**Me: She saved me from waiting any longer!**

**Glaceon: Yay the faster the sooner I get my music!**

**Me: She haves very nice things to say for you all!**

_******Sunlit Shadows: Hey hi hello! Look below!  
Umbreon You, my dark friend, are cool! I have a female Umbreon, named MiMi. Wanna meet her? :3 take a black cookie with... something dark.**_

******Umbreon:...Something Dark? I think i'll save it for now.**

******Me: Don't worry I wont let anyone kill you and anyways she says your cool!**

******Umbreon: Thanks for calling me cool and I would love to meet MiMi!**

******Me: MiMi sounds like a cute name!**

******Umbreon: Yeah.**

_**************Sunlit Shadows: Eevee: You are adorable! Take a chocolate chip cookie!**_

**************Eevee: Yay Thank you so much Ms. Shadows! *nibbles cookie***

**************Everyone: awww!**

_**************Sunlit Shadows: Espeon: You, adorable psychic girl, are awesome! Take a lavender cookie with... some bits of food Espeons like.**_

**************Espeon: *Blushes* well thank you very much.**

_**************Sunlit Shadows: Vaporeon: Ah, the cute water type. You have always been one of my favorites. Take a light blue cookie with water drops on it!**_

**************Vaporeon: Yum! it look great!**

_**************Sunlit Shadows: Jolteon: The electric type! Take a yellow cookie with electric volts in it!**_

******Jolteon: One step futher for more fans! *Eats cookie***

_******Sunlit Shadows: Flareon: The fire one! Take a red cookie with jalapeños on it!**_

**Flareon: Dang she knows how to make a cookie!**

**_Sunlit Shadows: Leafeon: Take a light green cookie with mint leaves._**

**Leafeon: How does she know I love mint?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Glaceon: To make up for the mean one taking your music, take a dozen light turquoise cookie with ice cubes!**_

**Glaceon: HAha! Mean one I love this person! Thank you very much!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Huskylovers: Save these for when Sylveon gets here! *gives you a light pink cookie with bows made of icing on it* The Fairy Type is just to cute to not make a cookie for.  
Bye Peace Goodbye! Please update quick!**_

**Me: Oh cool she thinking on Sylveon! I'll give one to her don't worry! She will come one time in a ep so don't worry! And I'll update as quickly as I can!**

**Me: Everyone How do you think of her?**

**Eevee gang: She is AWESOME!**

**Me: Haha I knew you will love her.**

**Me: Oh she has one more thing to say.**

**Sunlit Shadows: And Umbreon! Most people may hate you, but I love you. I almost screamed with joy in a church (luckily it was because we were going to do a play!) because MiMi evolved into an Umbreon! But remember, people may hate you, but a lot of people love you, like me. *hugs Umbreon***

**Me: awwwwwwwww see not everyone hates you!**

**Umbreon: Wow she so happy MiMi must be great. Thank you very much Sunlit I almost lost hope in this show thinking everyone wanted me dead and hated me!**

**Me: Wow she made YOU happy! That something you don't see everyday!**

**Me: Well thank you everyone for asking Question. If you have not ask anything and want to Come and review no one is stopping you!**

**Eevee: R&R We love you!**

**Everyone: *Is happy for once* Have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:...**

**Eevee gang:...?**

**Me: Guys I have something to say.**

**Glaceon: You better!**

**Leafeon: How do you know what wrong Glaceon?**

**Glaceon: I was with her.**

**Me: well I got a lot of new reviews...because I learn I left the Moderate Guest Reviews I did not even knew what that was untill somebody told me...**

**Umbreon: WOW so all this time we had reviews and you never knew!?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Glaceon: *Frowns* Well lets make it up for them and tell it now.**

**Me: Yeah I better do that! And I'm really sorry guest for not seeing your questions. And thanks to Sunlit Shadows! For telling me this or I would of never answered some of your questions!**

**Flareon: But for now lets begin!**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Me: First there a comment from Mysterious a guest!**

_******Mysterious: **Umbreon is my favorite eevee evolution!_

**Umbreon: Somehow one min everyone hates me the next everyone just loves me.**

**Me: It happen at the weirdest moments.**

**Me: ALSO we have someone called GMW.**

**Eevee: Does it stand for something.**

**Me: I'm not sure.**

**GMW: (Hi you guys. I've got a request first. I've questions and 2 dares for Zero (from Giratina and the Sky Warrior pokemon movie) and then I have one for you guys. * is for separation of questions and dares. I'm a HUGE fan of Zero to let you know. If you don't like, let me know.**

**Me: (For the truth i have not watch the movie in a LONG time so i hardly remember him sorry if I'm off charater on him though...)**

**Umbreon: He not even in the show.**

**Me: Whatever Let me call him *get phone***

**Me: Hey Zero have you seen the show Eevee evolution talk show? no? *explains to him* And someone has a question for you come over soon!**

***FEW MINS LATER***

**Zero: Hello.**

**Eevee gang: HI!**

**Me: Here a question.**

_**GMW: Questions: Tell me about your childhood, how did you first met Newton Graceland, and what are your favorite bands**_

**Zero: My childhood cannot be explain...But I did had a abusive father...my mother left so long ago I don't even remember what she looks like. I wanted to forget about them so I learn thing about the world Before I learn about Giratina which was so long ago.**

**Me: hmm...**

**Zero: Bands? Well I really don't pay attention to them so I can't answer that...**

**Me: We also got some dares.**

_**GMW: Dares: (1) Be my dad for 1 minute and (2) Listen to "Sarcasm" by Get Scared and tell me your opinion about the song**_

**Me: About the first dare-**

**Jolteon: HOW IS THAT GOING TO WORK IF WERE DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?**

**Me: shhh Jolteon. But I cant really make that dare work out sorry ;_;.**

**Leafeon: Your disappointing GMW.**

**Me: Sorry but dare 2 can work.**

**Zero: can I hear it from your computer Husky?**

**Me: sure *shows him the song***

**Zero: wow that one strange song but it not all that bad but does not seem like something you want to learn...**

**Me: Yeah...Thanks for coming Zero!(I'm really sorry if i got his character all wrong i'm really am.)**

**Zero: No problem.**

** *FEW MORE MINS LATER***

**Vaporeon: Wow he seem like...very depressed.**

**Me: Hopefully I wont meet anymore depressed people but I feel sorry for him.**

**Umbreon: Makes my life seem 1000 times better.**

**Me: Maybe cuz it is.**

**Me: But nothing more sad!**

**Me: Because we have a dare for us!**

**Everyone: *Whines.***

_**GMW: Dare: Dance to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson**_

**Me: *Smirks* Have fun~!**

**Umbreon: WE can hardly stand on too legs who are WE going to do this?**

**Me: I don't know free style?**

**Jolteon: *Feels embarrass remember being a human.***

**Me: START**

***The music start and while everyone was trying to do what the people we were doing Eevee was doing her own thing even backflips! A little later everyone fell down while eevee was dancing to the music***

**Me: Aww you guys got saved by cuteness!**

**Everyone but eevee: Yeah not really.**

**Me: Whatever Welcome Sunlit Shadows!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Yay! You liked my cookies! And, if anything non teen/adult like, I'm only eleven, haha.**_

**Espeon: *Blushes* Well your very nice and mature for your age.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Umbreon: Lol, I just didn't know of any dark type stuff. Like Flareon got jalapeños because they were hot like FIRE, Glaceon got ice cubes because of ICE, so on so on. What was i SUPPOSED to say? Spider legs? Black widows?! Same reason for Espeon, haha.**_

**Umbreon: You have a point there but I tried it and it was a decent cookie.**

**Me: Admit it you love it!**

**Umbreon: I did not "love it".**

**Me: Lies.**

**Umbreon: Whatever.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: And... *brings MiMi out of her pokeball* here she is. Have fun!**_

**MiMi: H-Hello.**

**Umbreon: Hey.**

**Me: MiMi You want to hang out here for a bit and watch?**

**MiMi: Sure!**

**Me: You can also chat with Umbreon if you want Welcome!**

**MiMI: T-Thanks.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Glaceon: Ooh, IDEA! WHEN YOU GET YOUR MUSIC BACK, I FORBID ANYONE TO TAKE YOUR MUSIC EVER AGAIN! And... *gives her an EPod* The Eeveelution IPod! Made specifically for an Eevee and it's evolutions paws! And you can have unlimited music on it! It was made by your's truly!**_

**Glaceon: Oh My Gosh! Thank you so much! I love it! Can I use it?**

**Me: Sorry but You can't till the dare is over.**

**Glaceon: T.T...;_;**

**Me: Sorry. *takes EPod***

**Glaceon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**MiMi: I feel sorry for her...**

**Umbreon: Yeah but not as worst as some dares I had.**

**MiMi: *giggles***

**Flareon: YOU had? I had to kiss someone!**

**Umbreon: And that someone was ME!**

**Flareon:...**

**Sunlit Shadows: Leafeon: Just luck I suppose!**

**Leafeon: Luck? Maybe Ho-oh came by and help me!**

**Me: Ha in your dreams.**

**Leafeon: I wish it was true ;;.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Espeon: I used to have a male Espeon named Psychic... but then I restarted my game. DX**_

**Espeon: *Gasp*...**

**Jolteon: YOU MURDERER YOU KILLED AN ESPEON!**

**Me: Calm down I don't think pokemon die when they restarted I think there just release into the wild somewhere...**

**Flareon: Your talking to yourself...**

**Me: Oh sorry.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Everyone: I'm calling for pizza, anyone want some?**_

**Everyone even me: OMG YESSSSSSSSS!**

**Eevee: I love pizza!**

**Me: Who does not?**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Huskylovers: I sent a guest review (to lazy to log in) but I guess you have guest reviews turned off?**_

**Me: Yes and really thanks for saying that I'm still kinda new to fanfiction so I don't know everything. Your a life saver!**

**Umbreon: Yeah.**

**MiMi: I bet she was glad to help.**

**Me: Ok one more person and She/he is... Fruty Sheep!**

**Jolteon: A sheep?**

_**Fruty Sheep: Hiiii! I'm Fruty Sheep the Mareep!**_

**Me: I guess so.**

**Umbreon: I knew Pokemon is turning on us.**

_**Fruty Sheep: Umbreon: Hate you? Want you dead? Ohh please, they just want to mess with your head! You're my sister's favourite eeveevolution, you know!**_

**Umbreon: Yeah I think you might be right because everyone becoming nice now... Oh am I really? Well tell your sister Umbreon says hi!**

**Me: You ARE really happy.**

**_Fruty Sheep: Glaceon: Hey girl! Do you know I can crochet? Take this, to compensate you don't have you're MP3. *Handles a navy blue silk scarf with two white music notes * Do you like it? It matches with your fur_!**

**Glaceon: Do I like it? I'M IN LOVE WITH IT MARRY ME 3**

**Me: You know she does not really mean that she just happy.**

_**Fruty Sheep: Eevee: Didn't you ever battled? A single day of your life? Ohh, you say you like contest, hu? Give us a performance! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**_

**Me: Wow he/she really wants you to.**

**Eevee: No I never battle my old trainer thought I would get really hurt so she never did let me get into one but she was very nice to me.**

**Eevee: And Really ummm...ok...Can we go some place bigger Husky?  
**

**Me: Sure.**

***TAKES EEVEE TO A HUGE GRASS LAND***

**Me: Here a lot of space don't make this too big.**

**Eevee: OK!**

***Eevee shoots several shadow balls in the air then uses dig in the ground to see a few second later comes up while using iron tail to slice the shadow balls to very small pieces to make Eevee and what around her sparkled while she smirked and wink to no one really"  
**

**Me:...WOW you learn that all by yourself?**

**Eevee: Yep! I got a lot of free time before.**

**Me: wow i'm just so...amazed lets go back to the studio.**

***BACK TO STUDIO***

**Me: Were back guys!**

**Umbreon: Be right back MiMi *gets up and walk towards Me***

**Me: hmm?**

**Umbreon: Do we have anymore dares?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Umbreon: Oh ok! *goes back to MiMi and chats***

**Me: wow never saw him like this...**

**Jolteon: Wow he like a different person...I don't like it now it feel like i'm the only one sad.**

**Me: Well this dare is for you!**

_**Fruty Sheep: Jolteon: I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!**_

**Jolteon: Pokemon battle? Well I accept!**

**Me: TO THE GRASSLANDS!**

***TO THE GRASSLANDS...AGAIN!***

**Me: Ready? Begin!**

***Jolteon starts off running towards Fruty with quick attack! Fruty used Cotton spore to slow down jolteon speed by a lot even though it landed Jolteon smacked into Fruty with full force making the Mareep fly off and hit the ground though now Jolteon speed has fallen down by a lot Fruty used Confused ray Jolteon could of hardly moved with his speed down and got hit now confused. Jolteon Tried to use Headbutt but to only hit a tree that was near by Fruty used Screech to make a loud eerie sound that made Jolteon terrified. Jolteon used Hidden power which turn out to be rock! it hit all directions and into Fruty. Fruty move back couple of feet but started to use Take down hitting all the force into Jolteon! Jolteon fainted while Fruty is hardly standing.***

**Me: Jolteon has fainted Fruty won!**

**Jolteon: ughh...**

***BACK TO STUDIO AFTER HEALING JOLTEON***

**Me: Were back again! And Jolteon just got owned.**

**Jolteon: Hey give me a break I hardly battle in a long time! and Fruty was barley standing! **

**Jolteon: Still I can't believe I got beaten by a Mareep!**

**Me: A win is a win but Fruty was clever.**

**MiMi: Yeah we watch she was very smart.**

**Umbreon: *nods***

**Flareon: HAha!**

**Me: Well there one more question.**

_**Fruty Sheep: Everyone in general: If you had a Trainer, which Anime Character would you**_** chose?**

**Me: Hmm...good question what do you guys think?**

**Eevee: May!**

**Jolteon: Ethan.**

**Me: He only came once.**

**Jolteon: Still an anime character.**

**Flareon: Brock!**

**Vaporeon: Dawn.**

**Espeon: Ash.**

**Umbreon: Paul**

**Me: You want him to be your trainer?**

**Umbreon: Yeah?**

**Me: I believe he abuses pokemon...**

**Umbreon: I don't care I would be strong enough anyways.**

**MiMi: Yeah by the looks of it Umbreon seem pretty strong...**

**Leafeon: Richie **

**Me: Is that even spelled right?**

**Leafeon: I don't know...It the dude with the pikachu sparky I think his name is.**

**Glaceon: I would also go with May!**

**Me: Well thanks for everyone who is reading and came this far! I love you all Thanks again R&R. This time I wont miss anything at all!**

**Eevee: Byeee~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: This chapter is not the normal question/dares one it just a little filler i'll like to do!**

* * *

**Jolteon: Hey...Guys wake up! *shocks the rest of the Eevee gang***

**Flareon: God dang it Jolteon you know Vaporeon weak when electric shocks hit her.**

**Vaporeon: owowowowowowowowowwwowow...**

**Jolteon: Sorry.**

**Umbreon: Ughh what do you want did you find a way out of here?**

**Jolteon: No...?**

**Glaceon: Hey watch it you almost hurt the silk scarf Fruty gave me!**

**Jolteon: Shesh all I did was a little shock I know I'm strong.**

**Eevee: Owie...**

**Jolteon: Oh sorry Eevee.**

**Espeon: What do you need Jolteon?**

**Leafeon: Yeah what do you need for making us wake up in the middle of the night!**

**Jolteon: Well I was bored...And I thought of an idea to hack into Husky computer!**

**Umbreon: Why?**

**Jolteon: I want to see how our show is going...**

**Jolteon: And I need yours guys help with this.**

**Glaceon: No way I'm doing this you know how mad she can get if we destroy it?**

**Jolteon: Don't worry we won't destroy it.**

**Glaceon: I'll still say no.**

**Jolteon: We will put on music...**

**Glaceon: OK I'm in it!**

**Espeon: I'm not sure if we should be doing this...**

**Jolteon: Don't you ever wonder how we are doing?**

**Umbreon: NO!**

**Jolteon: Hey don't you wonder if you get any bad dares?**

**Umbreon:...**

**Umbreon: Fine.**

**Jolteon: Ok everyone in!**

**Leafeon: Hey! A few of us did not get a choice!**

**Jolteon: Yeah I made the choice for you. You are in.**

**Leafeon: *Sighs* Fine.**

**Jolteon: TO THE COMPUTER!**

**Eevee gang: TO THE COMPUTER!**

***A little later the Eevee gang was standing in the room with the computer!***

**Glaceon: How do we put on the music?**

**Jolteon: All we need to do is hack into the computer!**

**Leafeon: You make it sound so easy...**

**Jolteon: Well it is I could of did this all for myself**

**Umbreon: Then why did you wake us up?**

**Jolteon: I need some pokemon on the look out.**

**Espeon & Eevee: I can look out.**

**Jolteon: Good tell me when you guys spot Husky!**

**The 2: Ok!**

**Jolteon: Ok now! *uses a thunder shock on the computer***

**Leafeon: What are you doing?!**

**Jolteon: I'm...Tricking the computer into...Thinking we are logging in all right...**

***A LITTLE WHILE LATER***

**Jolteon: Ok where on!**

**Leafeon: Are we on the right website?**

**Jolteon: I think so...does FB stand for the website?**

**Vaporeon: No that Facebook.**

**Jolteon: Oh...HERE!**

**Glaceon: Yeah that it I remember following her to here.**

**Jolteon: Oh yeah you were with her! Then help me!**

**Glaceon: I think we press publish...**

**Flareon: You think?**

**Glaceon: Just press it!**

**Jolteon: I press it!**

**Glaceon: Now press Manage Stories.**

**Glaceon: That all i remember...**

**Jolteon: It fine I found it here. *presses the tilde.***

**Glaceon: I thought we were listening to music...**

**Jolteon: After this ok?**

**Jolteon: 24 reviews...5 followers...3 favs...457 views! **

**Umbreon: Wow...**

**Jolteon:...Whats "Traffic Graph."**

**Flareon: How are we going to know?**

**Jolteon: Lets find out! *presses it***

**Jolteon: Looks like some Graph that tells us how many people watch a day.**

**Glaceon: Can we pleaseeeeeeeeeee listen to music?**

**Jolteon: Fine let me just find out how. *presses new tab***

**Jolteon: Hey they have a P****okemon website**

**Glaceon: Cool but that not songs.**

**Jolteon: Hey whats por-**

**Umbreon: JOLTEON! *Pushes Jolteon to the ground***

**Umbreon: Somebody turn that off!**

**Leafeon: I got it! *uses razor leaf on the computer***

**Glaceon: You broke the computer!**

**Leafeon: He said to turn it off!**

**Umbreon: I was talking about the website!**

**Leafeon: Oh...**

**Jolteon: Hey what was that for?**

**Umbreon: I was only helping you Jolteon...**

**Jolteon: NO THE COMPUTER!**

***Eevee and Espeon come running by***

**Espeon: Husky coming!**

**Jolteon: Guys HIDE!**

***Everyone Hides***

**Me: Glad you had fun MiMi.**

**MiMi: Thanks!**

**Me:...WHAT HAPPEN TO THE COMPUTER! GUYS WERE ARE YOU!**

**MiMi:...**

* * *

**Me: Just some fun thing I wanted to make while waiting for reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I was working on this chapter then I mistakenly deleted it...D:**

**Eevee gang: Wow...**

**Me: I'm sorry now I don't remember was I said last time so I'm just going with the flow.**

**Me: We have GMW welcome back!**

_**GMW: You did Zero pretty good. I hope you watch the movie sometime. (1) This is a fanmail and (2) I need Zero AND the gang together 'cause I've a dare for them. Below are the songs they have to listen to and they have to give their opinions on the songs. To keep this dare short and exciting for others like me, below are 3 songs.**_

**Me: *Gets Zero***

**Me: welcome back ZERO!**

**Zero: Thanks.**

**Me: Well the first song is "I Still Believe" by Hayden Panetierre (from Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time movie)**

**Eevee: Does it deal with flying?**

**Me: No...**

**Everyone: *listens to the song***

**Eevee: I like it!**

**Jolteon: Its not upbeat...**

**Vaporeon: I approve this song.**

**Flareon: It has no destruction! **

**Me: You need destruction...?**

**Flareon: YES!**

**Me: Now I understand why you play those games.**

**Umbreon: Eh...Not a fan.**

**MiMi: But I like it!**

**Glaceon: It ok to me.**

**Leafeon: Well shows no evil in it...it good to me :D.**

**Me: :D**

**Zero: It a ok song but I don't think I will be listening to it**

**Me: Makes sense.**

**Me: NEXT SONG IS...**

_**GMW: "Unbroken" by Black Veil Brides**_

***Another few mins later***

**Eevee: I...Don't...know...**

**Jolteon: Finally something good!**

**Flareon: You said it!**

**Vaporeon: Umm...It seems kinda crazy beat.**

**Umbreon: I'm fine with it.**

**MiMi: If Umbreon fine with it i am too!**

**Espeon: It ok...but not exactly as liked as the other one...**

**Glaceon: I like it again any music I'm listening to is good to me.**

**Leafeon: YEAH KEEP THAT BEAT!**

**Me:...**

**Me: Who gave him chocolate?**

**Leafeon:...**

**Zero: The tune is good I just can't understand the meaning...**

**Me: One more song!**

_**GMW: (This is for you Zero, because you're my favorite and to make you feel better from your childhood) "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (this song is from the movie Titanic)**_

**Me: Aww that nice here listen to the song zero!**

**Zero: *listens to it* It a very peaceful song I'm kinda very calm...**

**Me: Yeah calm song...well that all the questions from GMW**

_**GMW: (That's all. Zero, I hope you're feeling better, since you're my favorite. I'll be back for more.)**_

**Me: Cool!**

**Me: Sunlit Shadows is back again!**

**MiMi: Yay!**

**Umbreon: Cool!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: *puffs up like a mad Jigglypuff* Give her the EPod BACK! I turned off the availability for music until the dare is over! Right now it can only have games on it! You ruined her like you could ruin a kid by taking away it's presents on Christmas!**_

**Me: O.O**

**Me: Well I have good news for that.**

**Glaceon: What?**

**Me: IT BEEN 5 CHAPTERS! we started at chapter 7 and we counted chapter 7 and it been 5 other chapter appeared so now Glaceon can have her music back!**

**Glaceon: OMGOGMOGMGOGMGOMYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA!**

**Me: O.o well here your EPod *hands EPod to Glaceon***

**Glaceon: *Takes it happily* YES IM SO HAPPY! *runs around***

**Me:...**

**Glaceon: *Starts to listen to the music*. **

**Leafeon: Dang she so happy.**

**MiMi: I like to see happy people.**

**Umbreon: Yep!**

**Espeon:...*Glares at MiMi a bit***

**Su****nlit**_** Shadows: Espeon and Jolteon: I didn't kill him! He was reverted back to his normal form, BEFORE I caught him, so now he's an Eevee with no name again!**_

**Espeon: Oh good...**

**Jolteon: Wait sense when can Pokemon De-Evolve?**

**Me: Sense now?**

**Jolteon: So Arcanine can save himself and learn new moves!**

**Me: Not exactly but ok...**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Husky: *whispers where you only can hear it* If Umbreon is THAT happy, he must really have a crush on MiMi.**_

**Me: *whispers back* He might of have.**

**Espeon: *Read Me and Sunlit Minds* hmph...**

**Everyone else: *confused***

_**Sunlit Shadows: Umbreon: You loved it. Admit it, and I'll give you more.**_

**Umbreon: I LIKE it...**

**Me: That the closes you can get to him haha.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Husky: MiMi was right, I WAS happy to help! And you know, Eevee's are rare to find, so are it's evolutions, so sometimes I wonder how you got all of them here!**_

**Me: Well most were abandon by there trainer one used to even be in team rocket.**

**Jolteon: *Glares***

**Me: Sorry and the rest were found in the wild :D I'm just lucky.**

**Sunlit Shadows: Espeon: Thank you!**

**Espeon: No problem!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Jolteon: You wanna be happier?! *shoves more cookies in his mouth* There. And, if you wanna get stronger so you can beat a flippin mareep, tell me. I'll help train you. Look at MiMi! I trained her! Now she's strong as ever!**_

**Jolteon: *Slowly chews the cookies***

**Me: I'm not sure how shoving cookies into someone makes them happy but I would be so ok.**

**Jolteon: *After swallowing* I don't need help with training I can train for myself.**

**Me: Your going to need help sometimes.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Everyone: here is the pizza! I have two prices for each, you will know which one is which because of what was on the cookies!Glaceon: Do not ask me how they got ice cubes on your sides of the pizza. I do not know.**_

**Glaceon: Cook it then put it in a freezer?**

**Everyone: YUM! *eats there pizza***

**Me: And here a dare!**

**Sunlit Shadows: And Umbreon: I dare you to kiss MiMi on the lips, no tricks. ):3  
**

**MiMi:?!**

**Umbreon: O.O**

**Espeon: O.o**

**Everyone else: ooooooooooooo**

**Me: Go ahead!**

**Umbreon: Can I skip?**

**Me: No.**

**MiMi: *Blushes***

***Umbreon starts slowly walking to MiMi when there was almost no space between them he was about to kiss untill...***

**Espeon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Uses Iron tail between them***

**Me:...Espeon?**

**MiMi: *Gasp***

**Umbreon: *Fainted from shock***

**Everyone: o.o**

**Me:...Ummmmmmm while they recover...We have a new Guest! Welcome Cubchuu33!**

_**Cubchuu33: Before I ask any questions/dares, I would like to say something... I love to spell Cubchoo like this (read my account name) And I love this show!**_

**Me: That adorable and I'm really glad you like this show I was worry no one would of like it.**

**Eevee: Hi Cubchuu!**

_**Cubchuu33: I've got a question for each and everyone if the Eeveelutions...**_

**Me: Well what are we waiting for lets read them!**

_**Cubchuu33: Eevee... Between you and me, did you have a crush on Flareon from the beginning?**_

**Eevee: A crush on flareon? What does she mean husky?**

**Me: She mean if you really like him would you date him or marry him.**

**Eevee: I like him as a friend!**

**Me: She too innocent to understand haha.**

_**Cubchuu33: Vaporeon... I wuv you! Because I have a Vaporeon in Fire Red, naming her Puddles! Wanna meet her? You can be besties!**_

**Vaporeon: I would love to! I hope she great! We could be best friends forever and hang out and...**

**Me: Take that as a yes.**

**Cubchuu: Flareon... What do you think of Eevee?**

**Flareon: She fluffy! Like a pillow!**

**Me: I think she means something else.**

**Flareon: Well she ask what I think of Eevee so I answered!**

**Me: Whatever...**

_**Cubchuu33: Espeon... My dear friend... Aren't you... Sorta... Kinda... Really... Jealous of MiMi right now?**_

**Espeon: *Mumbles***

**Me: Ummm Umbreon (He woke up a bit later and Espeon erased his memory haha!) and MiMi can you get us some cookies really quick?**

**Umbreon & MiMi: Sure!*Walks away***

**Me: Ok Espeon talk.**

**Espeon: Maybe...**

**Me: Maybe?**

**Espeon: Ok yes!**

**Me: ooo some drama here.**

**Espeon: *glares***

**Me: heheh sorry.**

_**Cubchuu33: (I love Jolteon and Umbreon)**_

Cubchuu33: Umbreon... ... ... I wuv you! 3 no questions for you!

**Umbreon: *is back* Oh thanks I guess...**

**MiMi: *growls* I hope Cubchuu really does not mean that.**

**Me: heeheh...**

_**Cubchuu33: Leafeon... Can I play that Leaf on your head?**_

**Leafeon: What no! You would rip it off!**

**Me:...**

_**Cubchuu33: Glaceon... I wuv you! You're the best! Music is also my life! This is my question... If music never existed, what are you gonna do?**_

**Glaceon:...I have no idea...**

**Me: What do you think your going to do?**

**Glaceon:...I'll CREATE MUSIC!**

**Me:...Close enough?**

**Me: Well thanks for reviewing Cubchuu I hope we see you again!**

**Espeon: ;_;**

**Me: And we have another new person called Rena Yakama. That fun to say haha**

**Me: Rena Yakama!**

******Me: Rena Yakama!**

******Me: Rena Yakama!**

**Eevee:...**

**Me: Anyways!**

_**Rena Yakama: Hi, just want to let you know I love you guys! And please hurry up with the five chapters Husky because I've got a surprise for Glaceon.**_

**Me: It all depends how long the questions are and how many there are.**

**ME: OMG I was interrupted by my brother and I finally got Pokemon Y YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

***FEW MINS LATER***

**Me: Omg sorry guys I got really happy there...anyways let get a move on so i can play this!**

_**Rena Yakama: No dares from me but I do have a question:  
To everyone in general: What do you all do when not in the talk show?**_

**Eevee: I like to play outside.**

**Flareon: I play games with Jolteon.**

**Jolteon: Play games or train.**

**Vaporeon: Go swimming!**

**Espeon: Relax**

**Umbreon: Relax.**

**Glaceon: I listen to music!**

**Leafeon: Explore!**

_** Rena Yakama: And someone please help me for Pokemon X. I'm dead...**_

**Me: Ummm...as you see i just got Y but you can always look up on google or ask me it and i'll look it up so you can ask me.**

**Me: That all the time we have today! I hope you guys enjoy R&R love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Heeeeeeeeeeey everyone!**

**Eevee: Hi!**

**Me: Before we start this I was playing with pokemon Y only a tiny bit so i look at wonder trade and use that a bit but soon I got an Eevee! Now I'm going to let yoou guys think on what i should evolve it into! OR i should not even evolve it at all! Your guys choice.**

**Flareon: Make it become to me!**

**Glaceon: No me!**

**Me: Anyways...We shall start this!**

**Leafeon: We should have a Cool intro! **

**Me: Yeah our intro is called "Hello guys"**

**Jolteon:...**

**Me: Anyways I saw something in the review I dont think I ever saw.**

**Umbreon: What...?**

**Me: MiMi made her own account!**

_**MiMi The Umbreon: Um, hi. It's me, MiMi. Yeah, after I saw my master put me in this thing, I decided to take one of her accounts and make into into MINE! *smile*  
Espeon: *acting like a brat* Made ya jealous, didn't I? *smirks, then giggles* Just kidding! But did I? Ya know... with Umbreon? I-I mean, I read the comments and *is blushing harder with every word* this one one person said you might be really jealous, and, I mean, I thought you and Umbreon were you know... *is blushing as hard as she can* (squeaking) A thing?**_

**Umbreon:...*Blushes*whaaaaaa...**

**MiMi: There no thing...**

**Espeon: Yeah...**

**Jolteon: This might be the most awkward thing...**

**Flareon: Yeah...**

**Me: Should we move on...?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: Now we have...Guest...litterly guest...**

_**Guest: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU GOT POKEMON Y?! I HAVE POKEMON X, YAY... When you get to Snowbelle City, you will be enhanced by it's theme! It's beautiful. What starter d'ya choose? I'm starting internet connections now, so maybe we can battle and/or trade! Btw, my name on there is X, I have blonde hair with a Bob cut, k?! Why am I excited that you have Pokemon Y?!  
Jolteon: Since now, since right here, since I want them to. And don't come crying to me when you get your butt handed to you on a plate by a Bunneary.  
Omg now I can't think of anything else to say except:  
Espeon:... yep, you're jealous.  
You: But when you get version 1.2 for Pokemon Y, let's trade or battle! You can get it in the E Shop!**_

**Me: Ahaha that cool to know and if you want to we can just private message me for friend code or anything I might battle when I beat the game but not right now haha.**

_**Guest: No! The last guest was me, Sunlit Shadows!**_

**Me: Oh hi Sunlit Shadows!**

**Leafeon: She seems to come the most often.**

**Me: Because she awesssssssssssssssomeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**MiMi: *chuckles***

**Me: Anyways Rena Yakama back!**

_**Rena Yakama: Okay, what I meant with the five chapters was Glaceon's music dilemma because I was gonna give her a pair of headphones. Anyway, here they are. Those have awesome sound quality by the way.  
Scratch what I said about Pokemon X. Passed that level.**_

**Me: I'm not sure what your talking about with pokemon X but I bet Glaceon would love the headphones!**

**Glaceon: I LOVE EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Me: She likes it.**

**Leafeon: Really? it looks like she very mad about it.**

**Me: -.-**

**Me: Anyways...Oh my gosh Twilightcrystalflame back!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Finally I'm back! Sorry but I was busy. But I'm back now!  
(I'm secretly very happy, somehow my favourite movie villain keeps popping up in the show, I'm not complaining 3)**_

**Eevee gang: Welcome back!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Espeon: Espy, you are so jealous of MiMi! It's kinda cute but scary at the same time.**_

**Espeon:...not true...**

**Me: So is!**

**Vaporeon: *laughs***

**_Twilightcrystalflame: Umbreon: (hugs) Sorry I kept torturing you Umbri, it's just fun to torture you, I love you really. So... Have you been bit by the loovvveeebug_?**

**Umbreon: It ok I guess everyone nice to me now...Love bug? What are you talking about N-No way!**

**Me: *snickers***

_**Twilightcrystalflame: flareon: Hello Flarey! You are my favourite eeveelution, to be honest. Just love messing with you. How would you feel about meeting my Flareon Rosa? She'll love to battle you.**_

**Flareon:...Rosa? Umm...sure bring her here for next chapter!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Everyone: Who do you think is the most popular eeveelution?**_

**Me: Actually you guys decide same with who should i evolve Eevee into so have fun with that.**

**Jolteon: Of course I win.**

**Leafeon: nahhh I will win.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Eevee: Sorry for making you prank Eve, I didn't know you didn't like it. You're too cute...**_

**Eevee: *smiles* It ok and thanks for calling me cute!**

**Me: You should not be surprise.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Glaceon: I have to dare someone, sing and dance to a song of your choice.**_

**Glaceon: Sure!**

**Glaceon: *sings womanizer***

**Glaceon:Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby *starts dancing to the beat***

**Glaceon:Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Glaceon:Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**

**Glaceon:Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer**

**Glaceon: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer *taps***

**Glaceon:Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby**

**Glaceon: Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

**Glaceon: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)**

**Glaceon:Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer**

**Glaceon:Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer**

**Glaceon:Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't**

**Glaceon:Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)**

**Glaceon: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer**

**Glaceon: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer**

**Glaceon: Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby**

**Glaceon: doneee~**

**Me: Jolteon, That fits you perfectly.**

**Jolteon: Now that just mean.**

**Me: Well that all the time we have today thanks for reviewing guys! and remember what should i evolve my Eevee into? R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Oh...My...Gosh...**

**Eevee: What wrong?**

**Me: *squeaks* This person is following me and wrote one of my fav fanfiction!**

**Leafeon: Really?**

**Me: YES! I feel famous now.**

**Me: Shout out to For writing PokeChats!**

**Jolteon: Now everyone going to forget your show and go over there.**

**Me: I hope not but I just had to. Even though it not my offical fav Fanfiction I like it.**

**Flareon: Whatever let just get on with the story.**

**Me: Well I'm doing this in the middle of the night so lets see how I do!**

**Umbreon: We should be alseep.**

**Me: Umbreon you should love the night.**

**Umbreon: I can't love it when I can't sleep in the day.**

**Me: Well anyways. We have Sunlit Shadows here!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: (Lol the MiMi account was mine, just... yea, um... just ignore that, I wanted you to update quicker. XD sorry. Pleeeeaaassseee ignore that! Sometimes, I just have dumb moments where I say the stupidest things.)**_

**Me: It all good and I say stupid things a lot! But Espeon do you mind erasing the Eevee gang minds of MiMi accound?**

**Espeon: *smiles* Gladly **

***FEW MINS LATER***

**Me: Thanks.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: *TOTALLY ignoring the fact that my pokemon took one of my accounts and changed it for hers with her EPod* K, I figured I shouldn't let MiMi and Glace have all the glory. Everyone gets EPods! With cases that have your type on them!**_

**Glaceon: *Too busy listening to music to listen***

**Flareon & Jolteon: WOW THERE GAMES!**

**Umbreon: *Walks up to MiMi* Want to listen to music with me? *Also looks at Espeon* How about you?**

**MiMi & Espeon: *Blushes* Sure...**

**Leafeon: Dang this looks sick!**

**Eevee: Thank you!**

**Vaporeon: I'll keep this safe.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Espeon: Drama. I see drama everywhere.**_

**Espeon: *Frowns* I'm not much of a drama person.**

**Leafeon: I bet Glaceon the drama queen.**

**Glaceon: *luckily does not hear that***

_**Sunlit Shadows: You: I JUST GOT A FROAKIE WITH WONDER TRADE! YAY! NOW I HAVE DELPHOX (Fennekin's last evolution) AND I WILL GET A GRENINJA! now all I need is a Chespin... I just got a squirtle! :D and now I got another Delphox, HORRAY! Dang, it's a boy. Time to go to WONDER TRADE! I got a stupid Sandshrew. Wonder Trade, again, you failed me! Eevee needs to be a Sylveon. Bring up all it's stats in Pokemon Amie and then level it up, I think.**_

**Me: Cool! And right now most people want Sylveon to be my partner and why not? I might love it more!**

**Eevee: B-B-But you will forget about us!**

**Me: I would NEVER forget about you guys!**

**Jolteon: Good.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Espeon and Umbreon: Sometimes I wonder how I brought so much drama by bringing MiMi...**_

**Me: Me either it just went crazy.**

**Umbreon: I see no drama...**

**Me: You must be blind.**

**Espeon:...**

_**Espeon: Oh just stop the jealousy already! I caught an eevee, trying to evolve him into Espeon so the balance will be restored! Maybe next chapter you'll meet Cupid!**_

**Espeon: *Whispers* But I don't want an Espeon I want my Umbreon back...**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWW I heard that!**

**Espeon: *Blushes***

**Me: Anyways we have a new person called Moliminous! **

_**Moliminous: Hello, I am Moliminous, the mysterious cavalier. Time for my opinions.**_

_**Moliminous: Leafeon, I hate you; you look like a deformed tree.**_

**Me: Harsh.**

**Leafeon: THAT LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO COME TO HIS HOUSE AND KILL HIM AND SEE WHO THE DEFORMED TREE NOW HUH?**

**Eevee gang: o.o**

_**Moliminous: Jolteon and Flareon, you guys are pretty insignificant; in other words you guys suck. By the way, Flareon you look like a girl.**_

**Jolteon: Me? Suck? Man you must be drunk or something!**

**Flareon: HOW IN MEWS WAYS DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?**

_**Moliminous: Eevee and Umbreon, grow up you immature brats.**_

**Eevee: *starts to cry***

**Me: Eevee! *tries to calm down Eevee.***

**Umbreon: EXCUSE ME?**

**MiMi & Espeon: *Growls***

_**Moliminous: Glaceon, I just don't like you...but you are cute.**_

**Glaceon: *Just looks at Eevee shock and confused***

_**Moliminous: Vaporeon, you're alright.**_

**Vaporeon: T-T-Thanks...?**

_**Moliminous: Espeon, I love you; you're awesome. Also, stop crushing on Umbreon, he's not the one. *Sends out his own Umbreon* This is Shadow, he's smart, nice, and fun. *Whispers* He thinks you're cute, too.  
Now for the dares.**_

**Espeon:...*Has no words***

**Shadow: Hey...I'm shadow!**

**Me: So...many...Umbreons...**

**MiMi: *kinda happy that Espeon has to deal with a different Umbreon***

**Me:...Time for the dares?**

_**Moliminous: Flareon jump in a tub of water.**_

**Me: Just because he a fire type does not mean he dies of water.**

**Flareon: Eh...*Jumps in water***

**Me: NEXT!**

_**Moliminous: Jolteon tongue kiss Vaporeon.**_

**Jolteon & Vaporeon: WHAAAAAAAT!**

**Me: Gotta do it!**

**Jolteon: No.**

**Me: Espeon~**

**Espeon: Got it. *uses psychic force to push jolteon to vaporeon so there kissing and keeps them still.***

**Me: You got to tongue kiss...**

**Jolteon: *slowly starts to french kiss Vaporeon***

**Vaporeon: *kisses back***

**Me: Ok guys your good to go.**

***They keep kissing***

**Me: Guys?**

***Has not stop***

**Me: GUYS!**

***stopped***

**Jolteon: Sorry...**

**Me: Lets just...move on...**

_**Moliminous: Glaceon I restrict you from all music for 10 chapters.**_

**Me: No can do because of...**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_**Sunlit Shadows: Glaceon: Ooh, IDEA! WHEN YOU GET YOUR MUSIC BACK, I FORBID ANYONE TO TAKE YOUR MUSIC EVER AGAIN!**_

* * *

**Me: So yeah sorry.**

**Glaceon: THANK YOU SUNLIT SHADOWS!**

**Me: Next!**

_**Moliminous: Eevee learn to twerk.**_

**Me: I just can make that no matter what i just can't...**

**Eevee: What that?**

**Me: NOTHING!**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon, since you hate dares the most I am going to make a huge list of dares just for you.  
And sine I hate you the most, Leafeon cut off all your leaves.**_

**Me: 2 things the umbreon dares are going to be in the next vid. And I can't do the leafeon thing no blood allowed right now.**

_**Moliminous is out. Take care of Shadow.  
*Disappears into the shadows***_

**Me: That was...interesting...**

**Leafeon: I hate him.**

**Me: I have a feeling he going to have a lot of hate well guys i have to stop here I'll to the rest of the questions/dares in the next ep R&R love ya all!**

**Espeon: BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Ok everyone here?**

**Glaceon & Leafeon: Here**

**Espeon & Umbreon: Here**

**Eevee: I'm here!**

**Flareon & Vaporeon & Jolteon: Ya?**

**MiMi & Shadow: Here.**

**Me: Ok I Think that everyone! There so many people I can hardly count.**

**Eevee: That means more friends!**

**Me: Sometimes.**

**Me: Anyways Moliminous is back...**

**Eevee gang:...**

**Shadow: Cool!**

**MiMi: I'm worried.**

**Me: Me too MiMi.**

_**Moliminous: Guess who's back?  
Back with dares,  
Moli's back,  
Hope your scared!**_

**Me: Most of us are.**

**Leafeon: *Mumbles with anger***

_**Moliminous: Umbreon separate yourself from MiMi by 20 feet for 5 chapters.**_

**Me: Logically Impossable with this room size he haves to go all the way to a different room unless everyone complains I should do this we are not for now.**

**Umbreon: *smiles* That good.**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon go skydiving.**_

**Umbreon: O.O**

**Me: Time for me to use the power of typing.**

***WARPS UMBREON***

* * *

***MARIO LAND***

**Umbreon: What the...? Where am I?**

**Me: Your in a game *pushes umbreon off* HAVE FUN!**

**Umbreon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *face-plants in water***

**Me: *Uses the power of typing to warp back***

**Mario: Mama meaa!**

**Luigi: What did we just see mario?**

**Mario: No one knows!**

* * *

***BACK TO STUDIO***

**Umbreon: Covered in water.**

**Me: *Hands a towel* Here.**

**Umbreon: Thanks...**

**MiMi & Espeon: I'll help you!**

**Umbreon: No thanks.**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon rob a bank.**_

**Umbreon: *steals a toy bank then gives it back* Take that!**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon battle Arceus.**_

**Me: *bring Arceus***

**Arceus: WHO DARES BRING ME SOMEWHERE?**

**Me: Umbreon**

**Arceus: *USES ROAR OF TIME* DO NOT EVER DARE TO SUMMON ME AGAIN!**

**Umbreon: *Fainted***

***Arceus leaves***

**Me:...**

**Me: GUARDS HEAL UMBREON!**

**Guards: *Nods***

**Me: hmm...Maybe I should go Eevee hunting and try to find a shiny one.**

**Glaceon: That could take forever!**

**Me: Well lets keep going umbreon back!**

**Umbreon: ugh...**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon have fire ants injected to your butt with a needle.  
Umbreon fart in a bag and hold that bag over your head for 20 seconds, make sure no escapes or you must do it again.**_

**Me: Those two dares we are not doing because I kinda think it just plain immature.**

_**Moliminous: And last...for now...Umbreon go rock climbing...on an active volcano.  
Moliminous is out.  
*Dissapears into the darkness***_

**Me: Again no deaths...**

**Me: Well that all from him**

**Everyone: *Cheers!***

**Me: Cubchuu33 is back Yay!**

**Eevee: She nice!**

_**Cubchuu33: Rawr! Hi! I'm back! And I just made cupcakes for everyone! But I'm one cake short so I guess Espeon has to share with Umbreon! *mischievous grin* *eats cupcake* (Espeon... I love you and all but it's for the best...)**_

**Espeon: For my own good...?**

**Umbreon: Espeon you dont have to give me the cupcake if you don't want to.**

**Espeon: No it ok! *uses psychic power to break it in half* Here.**

**MiMi: *Frowns***

**Leafeon & Flareon: FOOD!**

_**Cubchuu33: Random sentence: I wanna be a Cubchuu! Rawr.**_

**Everyone: *Confused*******

**Questions for-**

**_Cubchuu33: Eevee... Do you like my cupcake? I'm not really that good of a baker and all but..._**

**Eevee: I Think there really yummy!**

**Me: *smiles* A question that peaceful for once.**

_**Cubchuu33: Glaceon! I wanna do a duet with you! Can I?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? *pouts***_

**Glaceon: Ummmm sure just come here right after this ep and we can hang out!**

_**Cubchuu: Jolteon... uh... Hi! Can we have a battle? Try Battling my Togepi!**_

**Jolteon: Ehh...why not?**

**Me: TO THE BATTLE FIELD WE GO!**

* * *

***GRASSLANDS***

**Me: Begin!**

***Jolteon Starts off useing thunderbolt it landed on the Togepi and the togepi roll back while she uses ancientpower. Jolteon dodges it by using quick attack and hit the Togetpi. Jolteon use a full power thunder on the poor Togetpi and Togetpi fainted!***

**Me: Togepi Fainted Jolteon wins!**

* * *

***STUDIO***

**Me: Wow you really gotten stronger.**

**Jolteon: I train a lot.**

_**Cubchuu: MiMi... Don't kill me! I know I love him but I don't LOVE him! Why would I be inlove with someone so... strong and so, so hot... and- Wait. What? What did I just say?! Anyway, speaking of Umbreon *mischievous grin* You love him or something?**_

**Me: Ummm...Just answer the second thing MiMi...**

**MiMi: I might just like him a little *Whispers* But that annoying Espeon always get in the way!**

**Me: Dang so much drama.**

_**Cubchuu: Espeon... Hi! Sowwy for torturing you... Just having fun here... *mischievous grin* *pushes you beside Umbreon***_

**Espeon: *****Blushes***

***Umbreon used Hi! It supper Effected Espeon Fainted***

**Shadow: Espeon Are you ok?**

**Espeon: Yeah...**

_**Cubchuu: Umbreon... Hi! Hi! Hi! Nice to meet ya'! eh-heh... (Awkward...)**_

**Jolteon: You get your fair share of the ladys Umbreon.**

**Umbreon: She just saying hi anyways Hi Cubchuu!**

_**Cubchuu: Leafeon... I promise! I won't rip that Leaf on your head... Can I play with it now?**_

**Leafeon: *Sighs* Fine.**

_**Cubchuu: Vaporeon... Puddles is here! So... Wanna have some girl talk with her or something? Can I join you?**_

**Vaporeon: You can't you just can't be one with the vaporeons...**

**Puddles:...**

**Me: You guys go chat I have to keep this going.**

_**Cubchuu: To Husky: Here. I gave you my Sylveon! You can do what stuff to do with my pretty Pokemon... oh! And be sure to groom her fur and fix her bows!**_

**Me: Well now we have the one and only Sylveon here now!**

**Me: And because there no other Sylveon here she can be used for questions and dare and torture!**

**Sylveon: W-what?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Me: Where going to do one more review then I'm going to stop and do the rest in the next Ep!**

**Me: Twilightcrystalflame is here!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Konnichiwa! ...(shivers) That Moliminous scares me... Meanie...**_

**Me: I know what you mean.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Espeon: I actually feel very sorry for you now... (Though I prefer Umbreon with Flareon, Umbreon with Espeon is growing on me...)**_

**Me: Happens to all of us!**

**Espeon: It ok?**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Flareon: How do you look like a girl? (tilts head) Is it the eyes?  
Anyway,I'm dropping Rosa in! (Her personality: Friendly, naive, oblivious and cheerful, moves: shadow ball, ember, dig and iron tail) Have fun!**_

**Me: It so weird having so many visitors **

**Rosa: Hi! **

**eevee gang: Hi!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Eevee: Aw Eevee! (Hugs) That meanie made you cry? It's okay, have some cake! (Gives cake)**_

_**Eevee: **_**Thanks you! I feel way better now!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Umbreon: Okay time to put the pressure on: Who do you like more, Espeon or MiMi?**_

**Umbreon: There both really good friends...I have to say Espeon for me knowing her the most. But there both my friends!**

**MiMi: *pouts***

**Espeon: *cheers***

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Glaceon: Nice song choice, have you ever tried to make your own song up?**_

**Glaceon: No not really...**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: You: A Sylveon would be a good idea, considering it's a new eeveelution. Maybe then you could put it in the show?**_

**Me: Well we got a Sylveon now and my Eevee kinda evolve to an Espeon by mistake...eheh...**

**Me: Well that all we have for today I hope you guys enjoy R&R LOVE YA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Oh My Gosh I'm laughing to death.**

**Flareon: Why?**

**Me: I just read the reviews OMG I just have to show this first I just have to.**

**Me: Rena Yakama Is litterly amazing. **

_**Rena Yakama: Molinimous (however you spell your damn name)... SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! (readies Zoroark) Oh and to let you know, Zeya (Zororark) says hi. And let me know if he tries on bullying you guys any further!**_

**Me: Sorry for showing the choice of words but I had to.**

**Jolteon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HE JUST GOT TOLD!**

**Sylveon: Dang that harsh.**

**Me: You must of not read the dares he wanted to do.**

**Sylveon: No sorry.**

**Me: Anyways I thought that was really funny.**

**Me: We got a lot of reviews I'll try doing them all!**

**Eevee: Yay!**

**Me: But anyways the first review we will be talking about is from Hailzone!**

**Me: He did not put it in the review place but that is fine.**

_**Hi! I'm hailzone, but you can call me hz.**_

**Eevee gang now including Sylveon: Hi hz!**

_**Hz: Anyways, I dare everyone to challenge my overpowered kabutops.**_

***LITTLE WHILE LATER***

_**Hz: (After everyone loses) if he defeated you all, it's probably because he used slash.**_

**Eevee gang: Yeah...**

_**Hz: Author: I'll let you use one of my kabutops as your guard. He knows solar beam, hyper beam, slash, and blizzard :D  
Have fun (Don't worry, he's nice with kids!)**_

**Leafeon: OUR NEW SLAVE HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Leafeon: Ha! Just kidding!**

**Me: But welcome Kabutops!**

**Kabutops: *nods and goes with the other guards***

**Me: I bet they will be good friends.**

**Eevee: He kinda scary...**

**Me: Don't worry Eevee!**

**Me: Anyways we have Cubchuu here!**

_**Cubchuu: What?! Jolteon just tongue kissed Vaporeon... Ow... I think my heart just shattered...**_

**Me: I was kinda grossed out too...I really did not want to type that...**

_**Cubchuu: What?! Shadow?! Why does it have to ruin the moment between Espeon and Umbri-kins?! Tee hee! I just made a nickname fo Umbreon!**_

**Me: That reminds me where is shadow...?**

**Jolteon: Last time I saw him he was with Espeon.**

**Me: *Looks at Espeon* Where is he?**

**Espeon: I...Trick...him into leaving...**

**Me: What?**

**Espeon: Psychic...**

**Me: Oh...**

**Espeon: Anyways he follows me everywhere!**

**Me: Well that one umbreon off..**

**Espeon: Heheh...**

_**Cubchuu: Anyway, Leafeon, can play with that leaf on your head?**_

**Me: I have a feeling i said this before...but i'm not sure...**

**Leafeon: *sighs* Fine...**

**Me: This feeling...hopefully i did not do that question before.**

_**Cubchuu: Eevee, so cute! Play with this fluffy ball!**_

**Me: Don't worry Eevee gets a lot of play!**

_**Cubchuu: See you soon everyone! Cubchuu signing off!**_

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Me: OOOOOOOOOOO Fruty Sheep back!**

**Fruty Sheep is back!**

**_Fruty Sheep: Moliminous, you mean! How you dare forbid Glaceon of her music?! You're awesome Sunlit Shadows! And talking about Glaceon: *Starts bouncing* I WOULD GLADLY MARRY YOU KISS ME!_**

**Me: I agree with Fruty Glaceon seems much happy with her music!**

**Glaceon: ...I don't really mean to marry...**

_**Fruty: I remember you guys told me which Anime Character you would like as a Trainer. Could you tell me why? (Umbreon can skip it 'cause he has already told me so)**_

**Me: Everyone Remembers what you said?**

**Eevee gang: Yep!**

**Eevee: Well I pick May Because she does ****contests!**

**Jolteon: I pick Ethan because of someone you don't want to fight.**

**Flareon: Brock because of his food.**

**Vaporeon: Dawn has good taste in music.**

**Espeon: Ash because of his idea and how much he cares for us.**

* * *

***PALLET TOWN***

**Ash: *Smiles***

* * *

***STUDIO***

**Leafeon: Richie because he fun to be around!**

**Glaceon: May also has a Glaceon and it would be fun talking with that Glaceon.**

**Me: Cool.**

_**Fruty: Jolteon, I'm temped to torture you since this day on! I can't think of anything right now but be prepared!**_

**Jolteon: NONONONONONONONONONNO!**

**Me: YESYESYEESYESYES!**

**Me: Now welcome Rena Yakama!**

**_Rena Yakama: Dear Eeveelutions,Don't listen to guys like him (I read about that part. That jerk!), I think you all are super awesome! Get Flareon out of the water before he feels like he got a burn. And free gifts for everybody! Here they are! Merry (late) Christmas but Happy New Year!_**

**Me: Nah he been out for a long while. And gifts? Cool!**

**Me: Don't open them yet! We shall wait!**

**Everyone: Awhhhhhhhhhh.;_;**

**Me: Now we haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Sunlit Shadows!**

**Me: Also I look at the internet about renaming traded pkemon and it says you cant but I might be wrong if I am sorry.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: *walks in, hair RUINED, looking tired and falls face first on the floor* Help me... I have an Eevee problem... *looks at you* I stayed up to about 3:25 last night looking for people trading Eevees... *curls into a ball* Now I have 1 Flareon, 1 Umbreon (MiMi), 1 Espeon, and 4 Eevees. (But one is Cupid)**_

**Me: DANG well i hope the work pays off.**

**Eevee gang: 0.0 Are we that wanted?**

**Me: Yep.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Glaceon: *works up enough energy for this* Hahaha! We shall rule all humanity With music! *tiredly* I just wanted to do that. But no problem!**_

**Glaceon: So...much...work...I can just listen and enjoy.**

_**Sunlit Shadows: You: AAH! TOOMANYUMBREONS! IM HAVING AN UMBREATTACK!**_

**Me: Well one ran away...**

**Me: So it back to two!**

**Leafeon: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Leafeon: Don't make me- *yawn* make my Flareon burn your leaves to a crisp.**_

**Leafeon: WHAT DID I DO?!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: Glaceon: Yay! I just got a glace on from the GTS! She is a level 28, and I'm gonna get her to like me so I can name her Frost! After I rename, wanna meet her? You could be friends.**_

**Glaceon: If she likes music i'm all up for it!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: You: Seriously. Help. I have an Eevee problem.**_

**Me: Maybe get a ditto?**

**Me: Oh god...Moliminous back...**

_**Moliminous: Immature? Compared to most of the stuff on this show...  
Never mind! If at first you don't succeed...Dare Umbreon until he cries!**_

**Me: I can't make sense out of that.**

**Jolteon: At the hell hole we have been we can hardly understand.**

_**Moliminous: But first, I have questions.  
Leafeon, why were raging hard when all I said was the truth? You need to get that anger checked, might be a serious medical condition. :]**_

**Leafeon: I bet you will freak out if people said those things about you! And i'm fine!**

_**Moliminous: Flareon, you are a boy in a girls body. What makes you think you look the least bit masculine?**_

**Me: I am pretty close into just deleting whatever he says What do you guys think should I delete him from here?**

**Flareon:...**

**Me: Message me in the reviews on what you think!**

_**Moliminous: Eevee why are you so immature and ignorant? Honestly you I'd be the most apathetic about but I think you are hiding something dark and evil...Come to the dark side, baby!**_

**Eevee: Dark side...?**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon eat a Trinidad Moruga Scorpion. By the way, it's not a scorpion...ITS THE HOTTEST PEPPER IN THE WORLD! :D**_

**Umbreon: 0.o**

***Slowly takes a piece of and eats it. Insistently faints***

**Flareon: *eats the rest* It not that bad.**

**Me: ...**

**_Moliminous: U- wait... Leafeon hasn't done anything yet.. Umm...Leafeon listen to "Baby" by Justin Bieber...for 5 hours._  
_That's all for now but I can guarantee you I WILL be back._  
_Moliminous is out._  
_*Dissapears into the shadows*_**_***Yells* By the way I'm not Goth or Emo!**_

**Me: We will...In the next chapter! I'm sorry i can't do all the reviews guys there so many and i don't want one really long. I hope you understand BUT i will get to that review in one chap or another I hope you enjoy R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: *looks at the time running towards the studio* I'mlatei'mlatei'mlate!**

**Me: *Bust in* Guys I'm sorry I was busy! *looks up to see...Me?***

**Me?: *Waves***

**Me: Why do I see myself?**

**Eevee: It my friend!**

**Leafeon: Ditto!**

**Me:...**

**Leafeon: No it really it is a Ditto!**

**Me: Oh! Why did you guys bring a Ditto in here?**

**Eevee: You were late and i wanted to play so the guards let me and i found a Ditto and now it my friend!**

**Me: *sighs* How did it turn into me?**

**Eevee: We saw a pic ****of you.**

**Me: That reminds me Leafeon how are you?**

**Leafeon: Don't...talk...to...me...**

**Me: I wonder if Glaceon listen to that.**

**Glaceon: Ewww no!**

**Me: Anyways we have to starts our reviews.**

**Me: Ditto I'm afraid you have to go it gets a bit out of hand sometimes.**

**Ditto: *nods and walks away***

**Me: Also Umbreon can you order Pizza? 16 will be find so we can a party later on.**

**Umbreon: Fine *walks to Eevee* can you order 16 pizzas? **

**Eevee: Sure *gets the phone***

**Me: Anyways the review that made me think of pizza! Welcome Pizzadone!**

_**Pizzadone: Vaporeon, I dare you to use aurora beam on Leafeon.  
Leafeon, I dare you to use Razor Leaf on Vaporeon  
Jolteon, I dare you to use thunderbolt on Umbreon.  
Flareon, I dare you to use flamethrower on Jolteon.  
Umbreon, I dare you to use Snarl on Espeon.  
Espeon, I dare you to use psybeam on Flareon.  
Glaceon, I dare you to use ice beam on Eevee.  
Eevee, I dare you to use bite on Glaceon.**_

**_Sylveon, I dare you to use Fairy wind on the narrator/host, HuskyLovers2000!_**

**Jolteon: Pain there always pain.**

**Me: Well be easy on me Sylveon.**

**Vaporeon: *aurora beam leafeon* That what you get for taking my cookie!**

**Leafeon: Owww...And this is what you get for hurting me! *Razor leaf Vaporeon***

**Jolteon: Sorry bro *Thunder bolts Umbreon***

**Umbreon: OW f-**

**Chu: PIKA!**

**Flareon: This is for you Umbreon *uses flamethorower on Jolteon***

**Umbreon: *uses snarl on Espeon but misses* You lucky your a good friend.**

**Espeon: Thanks but...*Psybeam Flareon***

**Glaceon: ...*Slowly uses Ice beam so it does not do as much ****damage***

**Eevee: ;_;...*Bites Glaceon but hardly does anything*.**

**Sylveon: *Uses Fairy wind and hit me so I hit the wall***

**Me: OWWWWW I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING EASY ON ME!**

**Sylveon: I don't know how...**

**Me:...Next person is...Oh Twilightcrystalflame!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: I really don't like that moliminous... (Shivers) Poor Umbri...**_

**Me: Yeah Umbreon got a lot of pain.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Jolteon: Battle an eeveelution of your choice.**_

**Jolteon: Umbreon want to have a go?**

**Umbreon: Fine.**

**Me: Go luck to you two!**

* * *

***BATTLE TIME***

**Me: Ready...BEGIN!**

***Jolteon started with quick attack while Umbreon ran up to him tricking Jolteon into thinking there going to be a headbutt but instead Umbreon Jump over jolteon while Jolteon kept ranning untill hitting a tree. Umbreon turn around and used toxic with Jolteon now poison he could hardly pay attention to his enemy. With no luck for Jolteon has been repeatedly hit with Faint attack. Jolteon soon later Fainted.***

**Me: Jolteon fainted Umbreon wins!**

* * *

***STUDIO***

**Jolteon: I hate toxic so badly.**

**MiMi: Good job Umbreon!**

**Espeon: Your much stronger than I thought.**

**Flareon: Dang bro your good.**

**Umbreon: Thanks.**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Eeveelutions Eevee: do you have actual names instead of just being called your species name? If not, what would you want to be called?**_

**Eevee: I don't but if I had a name I want cherry!**

**Me: Cherry**

**Eevee: There good!**

**Rest of the Eevee gang: I don't know.**

**Jolteon: We don't bother with names...**

**Glaceon: *music time***

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Umbreon: You have become a lot happier lately... Why?**_

**Umbreon: Well I'm getting less painful dares but now there growing back...**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Everyone: Favourite food?**_

**Flareon: EVERYTHING**

**Vaporeon: sea weed?**

**Glaceon: Ice cream!**

**Eevee: COOKIES!**

**Jolteon: Anything that good.**

**Me:...**

**Leafeon: Pizza.**

**Espeon & Umbreon: Anything that pretty healthy.**

**Sylveon: Candy!**

_**Twilightcrystalflame: Sorry but that's it.. My mind went blank...**_

**Me: Thanks ok! see you next time!**

**Me: Lets look at one or two more reviews for the day!**

**Me: We have Someone new yay!**

**Me: Welcome Tommiboy!**

_**Tommiboy: OH hi my name is Tommy i already read all the things you have to suffer, since in new in this i will give all you Ice cream :D,  
FOr Eevee chocolate one :D  
For Flareon a strawberry one, dont worry this ice cream is special so it wont melt.  
For Vaporeon mmmmm Vanilla one.  
FOr Jolteon a Cream one  
For Espeon a Grape one.  
For Umbreon a Double Ice Cream (you need to share with Mimi)  
For Leafeon a Kiwi one :3  
For Glaceon a ... Blue berry one hehe.  
FOr Sylveon a Gum one.**_

**Everyone: YUM! THANK YOU!**

**Glaceon: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!**

**Me: They got to love it haha.**

_**Tommiboy: Well i will make dares since im kinda empty, anyway my dares:  
Eevee kiss a Feebas *toss a feebas near eevee* (something good will happen if you kiss it and no TRICKS)**_

**Me:...**

**Eevee: *kisses Feebas cheek* I hope you are ok..Husky is there something wrong with this Magickarp?**

**Me: That not a magickarp...**

**Feebas:...*Splashes around***

**Eevee: I don't see anything happen...**

**Me: IS THIS A TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Eevee:...?**

_**Tommiboy: Glaceon kiss Flareon its okay if you kiss him the cheeks, but the kiss must last at least 1 minute.**_

**Glaceon: *listening to music***

**Me: Ooooo,**

**Glaceon: Wait...what...**

**Flareon: Ice and fire not good mix.**

**Glaceon: *kisses his cheek and hold it down for one min***

**Flareon: *Faints***

**Glaceon: *stops* I need to go to the bathroom NOW.*Runs to bathroom***

**Me: Well...**

_**Tommiboy: Jolteon fight my Gardevoir :D and be careful she has its mega-stone, try to win.**_

**Me: (Sorry there been a battle today and really don't have the energy to make another one sorry!)**

**Jolteon: *Gets owned***

**Jolteon: She was holding a MEGA STONE I DID NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WAS TILL NOW!**

**Me: Heheh...**

_**Tommiboy: Leafeon hug Flareon and i dont care if you burn, in case that happen hug then at the same time Glaceon.**_

**Me: Don't worry he wont burn you.**

**Leafeon: *hugs the fainted Flareon* It feels like im hugging someone dead *lets go*.**

**Me: Ehh...**

_**Espeon, Umbreon, Mimi and Sylveon all you 4 must jump to a pool full of Carvahna and dont worry the some of the Carvahna doesnt have teeth yet.**_

**Me: *Warps them to a tank***

**Carvahna: *Swims up to them***

**Umbreon & MiMi: *Dark pulses them till they end up breaking the tank and everyone starts to run away***

**Me:*Warps them back* Disappointing.**

**Espeon: They just HAD to be dark types.**

_**Tommiboy: So thats all goodbye and by the way i have too Pokemon Y, i already pass it, and i have a Eevee but i havent decided in which to evolve.**_

**Me: Ok bye~ And have fun with Eevee!**

***DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

**Me: O pizza here! *walks to open the door* Thank you fo- WOAH how many pizzas are you ordering to houses...**

**Pizza dude: This is all for you.**

**Me: Woah you must of got it wrong I only wanted 16 pizzas.  
**

**Pizza dude: No you wanted 60.**

**Me:...**

**Umbreon: *whisper to eevee* I said 16!**

**Eevee: oh-no...**

**Me: Fine how much is it for.**

**Pizza dude: Gives paper.**

**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**Leafeon: Camera man you better turn that off before it explode by her madness.**

**Camera Man: You right Well as she say I hope you enjoy this ep R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Heeeeeeeeey guys! It 2014 yay!**

**Umbreon: I don't feel any different.**

**Me: Quiet I'm still upset about the pizza thing i had to sell some stuff in my room!**

**Umbreon: Sorry...**

**Me: But lets start right away! Welcome Dark Arcanine 33!**

_**Dark Arcanine 33: Alright, time for some fun...**_

**Leafeon: Now Im kinda worry...**

_**Dark Arcanine 33: Umbreon, kiss Espeon on lips for 3 minutes.**_

**MiMi: ...Can we ban kissing dares?!**

**Me: No.**

**Espeon: *Blushes***

**Umbreon: *sighs* Lets get this over with *kisses Espeon*.**

**Me: While we wait for 3 mins let do the next dare because I can't take this seriously for 3 mins haha**

_**Dark Arcanine 33: MiMi, other than Umbreon, which of the males do you like in that room?**_

**MiMi: I'm not sure I do I never talk to anyone else...**

**Umbreon & Espeon: *Breaks apart panting***

**Me: You guys ok?**

**Espeon: Y-Yes...**

**MiMi: Umbreon need some water?**

**Umbreon: Sure...**

_**Dark Arcanine 33: Jolteon, Vaporeon likes you the best. Be with her...Love her...**_

**Jolteon: I don't believe that untill she tells me it and if it was a dare to make her say that I WILL know!**

**Vaporeon:...**

_**Dark Arcanine 33: ****Everyone, what was your best memory wen you were Eevees? Other than you, Eevee.**_

**Flareon: Lets just say my mom can cook really well!**

**Jolteon: Before I became apart of team rocket my life was fine.**

**Vaporeon: Me and my mom used to go to six flag for fun.**

**Espeon: My old friends were fun~**

**Umbreon: Watching the moon.**

**Leafeon: EXPLORE.**

**Me: But you still do that.**

**Glaceon: There was this game me and my friends do.**

**Glaceon: I forgot the name.**

**Me:.**

**Me: Anyways thank you for reviewing Dark Arcanine 33 now welcome Sunlit shadows!**

_**Sunlit Shadows: I sha- *yawn* n't let this opportunity pass!  
Two of your choice: Capture Arceus, and put bows on him, makeup on him, a tutu on him, and just make him look girly. Then everybody, watch him rampage around the world taking out his anger on everything.**_

**Me:...**

**Me: I'm so up for it!**

**Me: *power of typing to bring Arceus here and uses master ball on it then duck tape it mouth***

**Me: Don't worry you will look as pretty as Sylveon!**

**Arceus: *Freaks out***

**Sylveon: ...**

**Me: *makes bows pop up on Arceus.* Now for make up**

**Me: *Made Arceus REALLY GIRLY***

**Me: Now**

**Arcues and the gang: *Warps us to the Zelda world where the moon is falling (sorry i have not played yet or anything but i think that happens) *let Arcues under it.***

**Arcues: HOW DARE THIS HAPPEN TO ME I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT**

**Arcues: JUDGEMENT!**

***Breaks the moon in pieces***

**Me: Well that one strong pokemon to blow up the moon**

**Link: heh!?**

**Me: Hi Link! Just to put it out there I like it more when you were tiny wit your stubby legs ahaa! O have to go bye Link! *warps everyone back***

**Link:...**

**Folks: LINK SAVES US AGAIN!**

**Link: Why don't you annoying people die! *runs away***

* * *

***STUDIO***

**Jolteon: *looks around* Where Arcues?**

**Me: He back I just made him forget everything.**

**Jolteon: Oh...**

**Me: Anyways Cubchuu back!**

_**Cubchuu: Gack! My love for LagomorphShipping is almost gone (Pikachu x Buneary) Just because of Espeon and Umbreon... And myself... Not complaining and all but... About my last comment... Eh-heh... Note to self: Don't forget to log off before my younger sister (Who acts like she's all grown-up but sometimes she's not) hacks into your account...**_

**Me: Ahah happens to me to. And your last comment was your little sisters!? How did she know about this ..**

_**Cubchuu: You know... I've never done a dare before... But, onto the questions/dares!**_

**Me: Oh!**

_**Cubchuu: ****Espeon! Can you see the future? O.o Ha! I bet you can see what's gonna happen to both of you! *nudges both Umbreon and Espeon***_

**Espeon: I can't see the future but I can read minds but i can't read dark type pokemon mind because there dark type.**

**Me: YVELTAL!**

**Espeon: Huh?**

**Me: He dark type and i love that lengendary!**

**_Cubchuu: OMG! Umbreon... Gack! *spits drink to somewhere* Oops! Sorry, Husky! H-hi again! A-anyway, D- describe Espeon and MiMi in 1 word..._**

**Umbreon: I'm kinda worry is she sick? Describe Espeon one word...umm I guess Careful because she watches everyone so there safe.**

**Espeon: *Blushes***

**Umbreon: And MiMi...umm I guess fun she fun to talk to!**

_**Cubchuu: Leafeon! Thank you for letting me play that leaf on your head! Anyway, how 'bout battling my sister's crush... Jolteon...? She's mean to you... I was threatened to type that cuz my sister will hack my account. Again... Note to self: Do not panic... Just change the password!**_

**Me: Uhhhhhhhhh...ok...**

* * *

**Me: ready...BEGIN!**

***Leafeon stats off with razor leaf While Jolteon uses thunderbolt to deflect it. Jolteon stated to run towards Leafeon take downing Leafeon. Leafeon roll back then used Sunny day the heat intensify. Jolteon used hidden power only for Leafeon to dig underground. Jolteon looked around confused while the ground under him started to shake as he been hit by Leafeon. LEafeon started to use Iron tail running toward Jolteon. Jolteon mimic Leafeon actions and started to do the same as they both jumped up in the air to slam there tail together and they back flip back to the ground. They just stared at eachother on what seem like forever then Leafeon fell down fainted.  
**

**Me: Leafeon fainted Jolteon wins!**

* * *

***STUDIO***

**Me: Woo that was great!**

**Jolteon: Yep.**

_**Cubchuu: Flareon! Hi! I always thought of you as a girl... N-no offence! I-I'm sorry! Anyway, Describe everyone here in 1 word...**_

**Flareon: I look nothing like one...and fine. Umbreon: Talkitive Eevee: Playful. Espeon: Respectful. Jolteon: Crazy Vaporeon: Quiet. Leafeon: Watchful Glaceon: Music.**

_**Cubchuu: Glaceon! Let's make a song together!**_

**Glaceon: Umm...No thanks...too much work?**

**Me: That kinda rude.**

**Glaceon: Your rude.**

**Me:...**

_**Cubchuu: Eevee! Here's a cookie and a cupcake!**_

**Eevee: Yay thank you!**

_**Cubchuu: Sylveon! Wait... Lemme check your fur and bows... Perfect!**_

Bye guys! See ya' soon

**Me: Bye!**

**Sylveon: Thanks...**

**Me: Well that all for now I hope you guys Enjoy R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I always wonder.**

**Glaceon: What?**

**Me: How can I hear you guys here but not in my game!**

**Jolteon: How are we going to know.**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Eevee: Maybe the game forces us to sound different but we don't even know!**

**Me: Cool!**

**Me: I would keep talking but Moliminous is back...**

_**Moliminous: I'm baaack!  
Well look at all this unnecessary hate. I guess people forgot how to be nice.  
Oh well, I return with dares from the lowest layers of hell... Muahaha..**_

**Me: If you do a dare that immature or just plain horrible you should know I'm not going to put that up.**

_**Moliminous: Leafeon cover yourself with bird seed and go to where a bunch of birds are.**_

**Me: *sprinkles bird seed on Leafeon* **

**Leafeon: Your seriously going to do this?!**

**Me: Yep warp time.**

***Warps to the city.***

**Me: Hey look pidgeys and pidoves!**

**Leafeon: AHHHHHHHHH *running back and forth***

**Me: You know that is helping you because the seed are falling down heheh.**

**Leafeon: *Shakes the rest of the seeds off* There still trying to get me!**

**Me: Hmmm they must think you have more...**

***WARPS BACK***

**Leafeon: Why flying types why?!**

**Me: *Shrugs***

_**Moliminous: Umbreon fight a Deoxys-Attack.**_

**Umbreon: Why are we always facing death.**

**Me: Umm...idk *warps Deoxys here***

**Deoxys: YO MAN HOW IS YA?**

**Eevee gang: O.o**

**Me: I is good...?**

**Deoxys: DANG THAT ALL YOU GOTTA SAY? MAN YOU MUST BE VERY SHY VERY VERY SHY.**

**Me: Ummmmm well we bring ya here to attack Umbreon.**

**Deoxys: YO MAN I DON'T FIGHT I ONLY FIGHT FOR SELF DEFENSE AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS! *Leaves* YO RAY GIVE ME A RIDE!**

**Me: I have nothing to say...**

**Eevee: He weird.**

**Rest of the gang: Yep.**

_**Moliminous: Umbreon bash your head on the wall. (I'm running out of ideas, haha!)**_

**Me: Yo dude he can't do that man'**

**Umbreon:...**

**Me: Sorry I wonder what it feels like to say that ahaha!**

**Me: But seriously we can't do that...**

_**Moliminous: Well that's it for now, Moliminous is-  
Wait, I'd just like to say..Rena Yamaka("However you spell your damn name"), you need to realize none of this is real...no matter how badly you need a tampon.  
Moliminous is out.  
*Simply takes a cab, sick of disappearing.***_

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: There seriously a problem with that dude**

**Glaceon: I hate those peeps**

**Me: Me too sometimes mostly when they try to act tough.**

**Leafeon: I wish we can just forget about him.**

**Me: I hope.**

**Me: Now we have Cubchuu33!**

_**Cubchuu: Gack! Moliminous is too scary! *Sings Taylor Swift song: Mean***_

You... With your words like knives...

*After a few minutes*

So what do you think? I've been practicing!

**Me: Pretty good!**

**Eevee: Mhm**

_**Cubchuu: Anyway, Dares time! Don't worry it's gonna be... Boring... And Questions time!**_

**Me: Cool!**

_**Cubchuu: Eevee! Do a Flareon expression!**_

***Eevee tuff up her hair and stretch her face and does some mad expression***

**Eeveryone: AWWWWWWWWW!**

**Flareon:...**

_**Cubchuu: Jolteon! ... ... Wanna play video games? *mumbles* for some odd reason, this sounded like a date...**_

**Jolteon: Sure and it sounds nothing like a date!**

**Me: Yeah I don't see anything including date anywhere accept hanging together ahah!**

_**Cubchuu: Leafeon! ...**_

**_No! I'm not gonna play that Leaf of yours- BUT I CAN RIGHT?! *twitches*_**

**Leafeon: Y-Y-Yes!**

**Leafeon: Don't kill me!**

**Cubchuu: Vaporeon... How's Puddles? Is she doing great? Did you get along well? By the way, is Jolteon your official boyfriend... sigh... You're such a conductor of electricity! *wink***

**Vaporeon: Puddles is a great friend and J-Jolteon? U-Ummm no...**

**Me: She winks she knows.**

**Vaporeon:...**

_**Cubchuu: Eevee! Don't listen to Mr. I-hate-cute-pokemon-because-i'm-so-judgemental-and-also-a-jerk! Let him be... *mumbles* Now I'm being motherly... Shoot!**_

**Eevee: O-Ok...**

**Me: *smiles***

_**Cubchuu: U-U-U-Umbreon! (What the- I'm stuttering?! Crud. My face heating up! No! I don't like him because he's so stubborn and a huge jerk and hot and attractive and- Shut up me! Remember, Espeon and Umbreon!)**_

**Me:...**

**Umbreon:...**

**Espeon:...**

**MiMi:...**

**Jolteon: Dot.**

**_Cubchuu: S-Sorry! Must've thought of something else..._**

**_Okay, Umbreon... Espeon is acting strange... Battle her and I think you have to use lovely kiss on her lips! *smirks_***

**Umbreon: But I can't learn that**

**Me: It true he can't learn that and espeon can even have the power to battle she never seems to want to attack umbreon.**

**Espeon: That would be rude.**

**_Cubchuu: Espeon! Hi there! (I love teasing guys/girls who's inlove!) So... Have you dreamed of him kissing you on the lips_?**

**Espeon: No...Yes...no...Fine yes...**

_**Cubchuu: Flareon! Hi! How're you? Sorry for the incident... You know, Moliminous... Thinking that you're female... Anyway, I'm shipping you with Eevee! What do you think about it?**_

**Flareon:...can i say no?**

**Me: You guys should name that shipping something! And im horrible at namming.**

_**Cubchuu: Anyway, since all of you did the things I wanted, *snaps***_

*A Fancy Restaurant appeared behind me*

Don't ask me how it fitted here... See ya'! *Disappears into snow* What? Almost everyone does that!

**Everyone: *Cheers***

**Me: Well that it for the day I hope you guys enjoy R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: *Serious mode***

**Glaceon:?**

**Me: I have gotten a pm saying that I'm breaking the rules yet my story did not get destroyed yet.**

**Leafeon: How are we going to fix it?!**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Me: But for now I'm doing what I usually do.**

**Eevee: ;_; But I don't want to leave!**

**Me: It ok Eevee They don't seem to care... lets get to the reviews.**

**Me: First we have Rena Yakama! Somehow I can remember how to spell your guys name.**

**Rena Yakama: Moliminous I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE?! Just wait until New Year's Eve for you guys to open the presents. And you can have Zeya (the Zoroark who wants to kill Moliminous) in the show for a while. She's pretty nice and friendly and generally awesome to be around. Very protective so she good guard against Moli (forgot how to spell his name). And don't give her a piece of clay. And can I join the fun too?**

**Me: Cool A Zorark!**

**Jolteon: Is it the same one from the movie?**

**Me: *Shrugs***

**Rena Yakama: Glaceon: What type of music do you like? (rock, classical, pop, etc or you can just name your favorite song)**

**Glaceon: I like all kind!**

**Me: Wait we have a saying from Twilightcrystalflame!**

**Twilightrystalflame: ...That Molimeanie should be banned from the show... Molimeanie, You are the immature one, imbecile. Rena Yakama, I salute you for standing up against this devil spawn.**

**Everyone: TRUTH!**

**Me: We also have someone called UmbreonLover!**

**UmbreonLover: Umbreon you are so cool dark types are awesome you rock your design is awesome!**

**Umbreon: But what so cool about me...**

**Me: THE RINGS.**

**Umbreon:..**

**UmbreonLover: Umbreon: What moves do you know?**

**Umbreon: I know many.**

**Me: I break the peak of 4 moves . Stop breaking the rules of pokemon!**

**UmbreonLover: Glaceon: Justin Beiber sucks, right?**

**Glaceon: Yeah I have no idea why people still like him there crazy.**

** UmbreonLover: Leafeon: Battle my OP level 83 mega blaziken!**

**Leafeon: WHAT? Blaziken enough to beat me with fire but MEGA?**

**Me: Your going to get destroyed.**

***Mega Blaziken jumps out of no where and charges up Flamethrower.***

**Leafeon: *Fainted before anything happens.***

**Me: Best battle ever.**

**Mega Blaziken:...I'm out of this place *Grabs a drink and walks out***

**Eevee:...**

**Sylveon: What just happen.**

**UmbreonLover: Vaporeon: agree to get shocked by jolteon every morning for two weeks**

**Vaporeon: *shows this to Jolteon* Can you go easy?**

**Jolteon: Easy? Ha I'm never easy.**

**Mega Blaziken: *background echo* That what she said!**

**Everyone:...**

**UmbreonLover: Espeon: I dare you to kiss Jolteon (:D) ON THE LIPS. NO LOOPHOLES.**

**Me: :O Is this our first PsyShockShipping fan?**

**Umbreon: PsyShockShipping?**

**Me: I Don't know I just thought of it.**

**Vaporeon: *rolls eyes***

**UmbreonLover: Anyways, this is awesome, and you rock Umbreon!**

**Me: Woo!**

**Me: Welcome back Rena Yakama!**

**Rena Yakama: Scratch what I said in my last review about Moli and Zororark (since I think he said none of this is real) but you can still have the Zoroark. Don't give her a piece of clay.**

**Me:...uhh...Too late heheh...**

**Me: Oh that It.**

**Me: Oh we have someone called Dogslover123 Hi!**

**Dogslover123: Hi! I'm dogslover123! I think all of you guys are so cute 3**

**Eevee Gang: Thanks.**

**Me: We have a Guest?**

**Guest: Hey eevee gang,i dare you all to battle a random legendary pokemon**

**Everyone: DEOXYS!**

**Me: But he wont attack you.**

**Eevee Gang: Exactly.**

**Me: Is it even worth bringing him here?**

**Eevee Gang: Nope.**

**Me: You dissapointed someone!**

**Eevee Gang: *Does not care***

**Me: We have Cubchuu!**

**Cubchuu: Comment: Aw so cute! Espeon and Umbreon both share the same favorite food and Umbreon missed the attack because their friends! It's so cute I could kiss Umbreon on the lips...! Oops...! Crap. Anyway, sigh, Umbreon is as dense yet good-looking and strong as ever... Such a lady magnet...**

**Umbreon: I have nothing to say.**

**Cubchuu: Random Sentence: I'm planning to make a fanfic for Espeon and Umbri-kins! 3**

**Me: Oooo I want to read that.**

**Cubchuu: Eevee - What are you thinking about right now?**

**Eevee: I'm thinking of Toys.**

**Cubchuu: Vaporeon - This is a late question... How did the tongue kiss with Jolteon go? Why didn't you stop?**

**Vaporeon: I did not know when time was U-up.**

**Cubhuu: Flareon - How did the kiss with Glaceon go?**

**Flareon: I don't remember! :)**

**Me:...**

**Glaceon:...**

**Cubchuu: Jolteon - Aww poor Jolteon you lost to Mr. Umbreon! *mumbles* It wasn't unexpected actually... Anyway, describe Vaporeon in 1 word**

**Jolteon: HEY!**

**Me: Answer the question.**

**Jolteon: Fine...wet**

**Me: Wet?**

**Jolteon: Yeah she wet.**

**Me: Phff...I am not saying anything to that.**

**Jolteon:?**

**Cubchuu: Espeon - I have a confession to make... I ate your cupcake because I got hungry! Sorry! Here I made another cupcake for you! Share it with someone you love! Anyway, question time! Have you ever played tug-of-war-using-Umbreon with MiMi?**

**Espeon: It ok...I guess and he eevee want some?**

**Eevee: Sure! Thank you!**

**Espeon: And no...**

**Me: Lies.  
**

***skips Umbreon because of what I said "It's so cute I could kiss Umbreon on the lips!"***

**Me: lol**

**Cubchuu: Leafeon - Hi! Now! I'm gonna play your tail! Can I?! CAN I?!**

**Leafeon: CANT EVERYONE STOP PLAYING WITH ME?**

**Cubchuu: Glaceon - Okay... I know kissing Flareon is bad and all but... Can we share your ePod?**

**Glaceon: No way!**

**Cubchuu: Sylveon - Sylvy-kins! How're you? Can I check your bows and fur if she groomed 'em... Ack! This is bad! Your bow 1 mm tilted! From now on, I'm gonna fix your bows and groom your fur! Din't worry though, you're still in the show!**

**Sylveon:...**

**Cubchuu: You - Hi! Can you tell Umbreon my question and dare? Thanks!**

**Me: No problem!**

**Me: Umbreon, Ever thought of spending time with Espeon at the romantic field... As good friends?**

**Umbreon: Umm we never did went to one.**

**Cubchuu: I feel bad for MiMi so... Comfort her if she's...crying?**

**Umbreon: Sure why not?**

**Cubchuu: I FORBID HIM FROM MOLIMINOUS' DARES FOR 6 MONTHS! UNLESS THEY'RE SAFE DARES! ONLY MOLIMINOUS!**

**Me:...Well that works...**

**Umbreon: Best dare ever...**

**Cubchuu: Dares... Except Sylveon and Eevee**

**Don't judge me by my cover, my dares is a total torture. For most of you...**

**Eevee & Sylveon: 0.0**

**Cubchuu: Espeon and MiMi- I think you guys need a time out from thinking about Umbri-kins! Stay 10 feet away from him for half a day.**

**MiMi: B-But..**

**Espeon: Please no...**

**Me: Or we can put Umbreon in a different room. *BOOM* **

**Umbreon: *Get wraps somewhere* Where am I? *See a tv* oh look it the gang.**

**Me: Your in a different room for now.**

**Umbreon: Ok...**

**Cubchuu: Another for Espeon -Time to put the pressure on. Dress up time! It's time to make you hell-a hot for someone who's already hell-a hot! You'll be so attractive all the guys will be inlove with you!**

**Espeon: *blushes* For how long?**

**Me: Well this is the last review so were doing this the next chapter!**

**Cubchuu: Glaceon - Sing any song while kissing Flareon and Leafeon at the same time... CONTINUOUSLY! If you vomit, do it again**

**Me:...**

**Glaceon: I want to skip!**

**Me: N-No**

**Glaceon:...**

*** Glaceon sings while kissing flareon and leafeon vomiting over 3 times.***

**Me: I am so grossed out.**

**Glaceon: I need some sleep...**

**Cubchuu: Espeon again - After making you hell-a hot already, sing "Crush" by David Archuleta. In front of Umbreon!**

**Me: Again next episode!**

**Cubchuu: Leafeon and Flareon - 3 words... Do. Not. Faint.**

**Leafeon & Flareon: 3 words...We. Are. Alive.**

**Cubchuu: Umbreon - *tries to sound like man but the voice pitch is a failure* Dang man! It's heating up over here *back to normal* Right? Anyway, since you're so strong, muscular, hot, handsome- Y-you get what I mean... Can I borrow you before the next chapter so I can defeat my friend... *cute face* He's too stwong!**

**Umbreon: Sure... Just don't over use me!**

**Cubchuu: You - I dare you to get a co-host from either Ash and his friends and rivals...**

**Me: YES YES YES!**

**Eevee: But who?**

**Me: I'm not sure it will be a surprise for next chapter!**

**Cubchuu: That's all I have the time here... Sorry for the torture you guys... It's actually a one-time torture so yeah... Since you guys are so awesome, here are presents for all of you...**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Cubchuu: Husky-san received a shiny Eevee for a friend**

**Eevee received a giant cookie**

**Vaporeon and Puddles received a pool that can fit into this room**

**Flareon received a Glaceon plushie**

**Jolteon received a video game**

**Espeon and MiMi received Umbreon plushies and his random item for both of them**

**Umbreon received an Espeon plushie**

**Leafeon received a leaf**

**Glaceon I borrowed your ePod and downloaded more songs in it!**

**Happy new year! Kisses from Cubchuu!**

**Bye!**

**Everyone: THANKS!**

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

***Door rings***

**Me: I wonder who could it be...*opens door.***

***Entei Suicune and Raikou appear***

**Entei: Excuse me sir! My friends and I were wanting to ask you something!**

**Raikou: Your taking too long let me handle this. Sir do you have the time to hear about our lord and savor Arceus?**

**Suicune: Accept Arceus as your Savor or DIE!**

**Me: *shuts the door***

**Raikou: Dang it Suicune you made them run away!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Guy right now I'm going to have a break because of school and everything going to keep me from writing but i will come back just you wait!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Guys it the weekend so YAY!**

**Eevee gang: YAY!**

**Me: Were starting reviews right away because we have a LOT to go through!**

**Me: But right now we have Tommiboy!**

**Me: BUT ALSO a long time ago someone ask to be a co-host or someone here and i thought a long thought of thoughts.**

**Jolteon: WE GET IT!**

**Me: And I really could not think so...I wanted to chose a shipping and i thought "Hey how about May and drew!" But then...I don't know drew perfectly so i thought of doing another thing...And well my first game was crystal and the only person I found interesting was silver...*blushes* I thought he was a girl when i first saw him...heheh But he joining yay!**

**Silver:...**

**Me:H-hi!**

**Silver: Hi?**

**Tommiboy: Happy new year Eevolution (I spelled right?) and since were in 2014, CAKE FOR EVERYONE and a present:  
*A big Cake appears near them crushing Vaporeon* *whisper to Husky, the cake will exploud in their faces*  
Well anyway Jolteon my Gardevoir says hi and shes very sorry about hurting you.**

**Jolteon: It ok...**

**Me: *Smiles and waits***

**Eevee gang: *walks up to the cake and eevee trys to take a bite but to be filled up with cake***

**Eevee: *faints***

**Everyone else: 0.0**

**Tommiboy: Now time for the fun DARES:  
Umbreon use make up all over your face *lipstick and those things* stay with the make up for 2 chapters.**

**Me: *Smirks* Guards!**

**Guards: *picks up Umbreon and runs out.***

**Umbreon: WHAT NO!**

**Me: Well he gone...**

**Tommiboy: Eevee remember the Feebas you kissed, i was actually dissapointed that it didn't happen what i expect, but here it happen, sooooo now meet the new form of Feebas! (Milotic)  
Okay now heres the dare for you Milotic is female and youre female too sooo you must... must... kiss her in the lips :3, kiss must last 30 seconds.**

**Eevee: But I don't want to kiss another girl...**

**Milotic:...**

**Milotic: *kisses Eevee for a quick 30 seconds***

**Eevee:...*Dizzy*...mommy...**

**Espeon: Eevee you ok?!**

**Me: She fine.**

**Guards: *Come back with Umbreon.***

**Me: PHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF AHAHAHAHAH!**

**Umbreon: S-Shut up!**

**Tommiboy: Flareon heres your dare, jump to a whirlpool! **

**Flareon:...**

**Me: *Zaps Flareon on top of a whirlpool***

**Flareon: NO PLEASE NO**

**Flareon: *Trashes around***

***Something under the whirlpool charges up a hyper beam***

**Flareon: *Tries to protect but to still be shot up into the sky***

**Me: *Zaps him back***

**Flareon: *falls to the floor* ughh...**

**Tommiboy: Leafeon get hug by a lot of Drifloon and a Drifblim.**

**Leafeon: Ummm...ok...**

**Me: BRING IN THE BALLONS!  
**

***all different kinds of Drifloon and Drifblim slowly wrap around leafeon***

**Leafeon: It not that ba- WHY CAN'T I TOUCH THE GROUND?**

***Leafeon being lift up in the air***

**Leafeon: GET ME DOWN!**

**Me: *yawns* you can.**

**Leafeon: HJNBHGKJBHJHVBHNH *Razor leaf the pokemon.**

**Me: Take cover!**

**Eevee gang: *hides***

***FEW MIS LATER***

**Me: The place is ruin...**

**Leafeon: Your fault.**

**Umbreon: Can I please take a bath.**

**Me: No!**

**Silver:...**

**Me: Sorry Silver this h-happens a lot of times...**

**Me: At least no kissing dares.**

**Tommiboy: Sylveon kiss Umbreon.**

**Me: I said that too soon...**

**Sylveon: ...**

**Umbreon: *sighs* **

**Espeon & MiMi: *Twitches***

**Sylveon: *Pecks Umbreon on the lips then run back to were she was standing.* I don't like this dare  
**

**Jolteon: Better than others.**

**Tommiboy: Okay im off but before going, heres the present guys *puts a big present in front of them* *whisper to husky its a Chatot an annoying Chatot just remember to order to use Chatter* hehhehe anyway Happy New Year, and by the way my Eevee evolved into Jolteon.**

**Me: OPEN IT!**

**Glaceon: *scatches it opeon* It a bird?**

**Me: Chatot!**

**Chatot: Chat-Chatot!**

**Chatot: CHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHAOT**** CHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHATOTCHAOT!**

******Espeon:...**

******Me: Now we have TheAwesomeGuest!**

******Me: He sure is awesome!**

******TheAwesomeGuest: hello guys! I was the guest who dared you guys to battle the random legendaries-how did that go?**

I have some dares for you guys now!

******Me: They chose the pokemon so they wont get hurt -.-**

******Me: DARES!**

******Silver: How many dares?**

******Me: N-Not sure!**

******TheAwesomeGuest: Vaporeon-battle my level 60 shiny Trevenant(knows Wood Hammer,Phantom Force,X scissor,Earthquake**

*******Is to lazy to write this so i shall slap myself anyways Trevenant won XD***

******Vaporeon: I can't battle...**

******TheAwesomeGuest: Eevee- Hit Umbreon(sorry Umbreon,its just i think that i would be more funny!)**

******Eevee: Umm...*Hits Umbreon leg but hardly does anything* I'm sorry if it hurts!**

******Umbreon:...No it just fine...**

******TheAwesomeGuest: All of you-kiss someone of your choice on the lips,no trick**

******Me: Umbreon and Sylveon does not have to because they did! Also same with Eevee**

******Me: So we have Flareon,Vaporeon,Jolteon,Espeon, MiMi, Glaceon, Leafeon,Puddles (Another Vaporeon).**

******Me: I notice there 3 boys and 5 girls...**

******Me: Lets take out the eevee that are not the mains so not puddles and MiMi there.**

******Jolteon: Greattttttt **

******Vaporeon: Jolteon do you want to kiss because...were used to it?**

******Jolteon: Eh sur- *Gets stop by Vaporeon kissing him***

******Vaporeon: We need to talk later. **

******Jolteon: Umm sure...**

******Espeon: *uses sweetkiss in some direction***

******Flareon: *Lands on Flareon and becomes confused***

******Me: ...**

******Silver:...**

******Me: I wish it was that easy.**

******Silver: Why?**

******Me: No reason.**

****** Leafeon: I guess it just us Glaceo-**

******Glaceon: *Listening to music***

******Leafeon: *Sighs and kisses Glaceon***

******Glaceon: *Was asleep the whole time***

******TheAwesomeGuest: Espeon and MiMi-battle eachother**

******Me:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

******Espeon/MiMi: Bring it!**

******Me: NBATTLEDKHJEHEGWKKB BATTLE TIME!**

*******Espeon and MiMi were going to battle till***

******Me: CLIFFHANGER TIME!**

******Me: Yes I'm evil Were having a cliffhanger.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Before we start this battle I got this message.**

_minicoopa2 chapter 21 . 40m ago_

_y u no put my dares in did i get in too late?_

**Me: I have not seen your dare or did I skip then I don't think so but just post it again and hopefully i'll see them.**

**Me: Now on to the show!**

* * *

*ONLY JUST MIMI AND ESPEON*

**Espeon: You know were going to have to battle...**

**MiMi: Yeah...**

**Espeon: Just so you know I wont go easy on you...**

**MiMi: I wont either your taking my Umbreon...**

**Espeon: Your Umbreon!?**

**MiMi: Yeah!**

**Espeon: Just because your an Umbreon too means nothing!**

**MiMi: *Growls* Come at me!**

**Espeon: *Growls and charges with iron tail on MiMi***

**MiMi: *protects* Nice try *Jumps up and bites Espeon arm***

**Espeon: *Toxic MiMi***

**MiMi: Ughh *Lets go***

**Espeon: *uses Swift***

**MiMi: *Also uses swift***

**MiMi: Why don't you just give up while you can?**

**Espeon: Why can't you? *Uses Sunny day***

**MiMi: *Double Team* Ha! *Digs***

**Espeon: *Looks around confused* *Feels the gem on her head light up***

**MiMi: *Jumps up but unable to smash into Espeon***

**MIMI POV**

**Where can she be? I swear she was here. As soon as I thought that I got painful smash on the back as I slid into the ground.**

**Espeon: I'm not dumb MiMi!**

**I smirked as I turn around and used shadow ball on Espeon. "I'm not Dumb!"**

**I saw Espeon flew back to hit a tree I smiled at the pain she felt. This is what she gets for messing with me from getting Umbreon.**

**Espeon POV**

**Ughh...The pain on my back makes me feel like I broke a bone.**

**MiMi: I hope you enjoy that.**

**I had to do something to get away anything then I realized...  
**

**Espeon: And I hope you enjoy this *Uses Flash***

**MiMi: UGH!**

**I got up and limp far as way as possible the used one of the most helpful moves.**

***Uses Morning sun***

**I felt so much better right away I wish she just leaves me alone I was fine with Umbreon as friends but she had to come along! I have to show Umbreon I wont just let this happen and before I knew it I was using some kind of strong beam and soon release it at MiMI Direction!**

**I could see her yelp as she connected with the blast. And all I could see was an explosion I had to close my eyes after the smoke slow down I open my eyes some darkness flying towards me. wait... Dark Pulse!**

**NO POV**

***Dark pulse flew towards Espeon connecting to another blast.***

*** The smoke clear to see the 2 pokemon in scratches and bruises***

**MiMi: Y-Y-You done...?**

**Espeon: N-N-No...*tries to use swift but unable***

***Soon a min later the 2 could not stand it and fell down to the ground fainted***

***They both thought they were alone and only husky could see but they were wrong when there was a shadow up in a tree***

**Shadow: mmm...They both care...*Walks away***

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy R&R love ya! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: omg guys this might not be a chapter but i got a shiny eevee** **A SHINY EEVEE I am like shaking right now i just got it to so cute and i love it so much i never been so happy. I dont have a life XD but i have this thing it perfect! omggomgomgogmgomgogmgmogmogmgommgomggomgomgogmogmgomgogmogmgomgogmgomgomgogmgoggomgogmgomgogmgomgogmogmgomgm**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: O**

**Glaceon: M**

**Espeon: G**

**Me: I am so sorry for not uploading i'm kinda going through a bit of writer block and it horrible!**

**Umbreon: You got that right!**

**Me: BUT I MUST MOVE ON**

**Me: EVERYONE READY?**

**Eevee gang: YEAH!**

**Me: Because I don't remember where we left off I'm just going to start somewhere.**

**PikaKix33:*at the emo corner***

**Hey guys... It's me... Cubchuu... In an emo outfit...I've been here for 2 days thinking about virtual death (by that, I mean deleting my account) because...**

***drama scene***

**I've... *tears came out* been insulted that my fanfic about NightLightShipping... He said I suck and I'm an excuse for an author... If only one of the Eeveelution (Espeon/Umbreon/Eevee) could cheer me up...**

** ME: HOW DARE THEY! I SWEAR I CAN MURDER THAT PERSON TO DEATH DON'T LISTEN TO THE IDIOT I BET YOUR DOING GREAT HE CAN JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

**Eevee gang:...**

**Espeon: That just plain rude for someone to do that don't believe them.**

**Eevee: Yeah!**

**Umbreon: I bet your better then Husky here.**

**Me: HEY! Ok that might be true but still hey!**

**Anyway,**** onto my emo questions...**

**You- Have you ever been this sad before?...**

**Me: Yes I have I also been insulted by some people about some stories I wrote and many other reason that shall not be told.**

**Eevee- Even though I'm like 13... Should I put some piercings on my nose or mouth?**

**Eevee: No! **

**Everyone- Surprised to see me like this? Like I said, I'll be myself when someone cheers me up...**

**Everyone *except silver*: Yep.**

**Everyone- Here're some gifts for you guys...**

***Everyone received an Umbreon plushie***

**What...? He looks gothic/emo to me...**

**Call me guys... I'll be here thinking about virtual death at the corner of the studio..**

**Me: I swear I will kill that person if I ever see him!**

**Me: We have a comment from marildear98!**

**i also have pokemon Y. I defeated elite 4 and champion. I also have mewtwo,zapdos,zygarde,Yvetal( i think thats how you spell it) and i have a flarion,umbrion and the fairy type i don't know how to spell it. My favorite 2 out of all the pokemon of this show is flarion and glaceion. my third is espion. Ok i admit i am terrible at spelling words so i will just say goodbye and have a nice day :) . ps.(I only review to people who have awsome storys :3)**

**Me: awwwww I love you 3**

**Silver: *sweatdrop***

**Me: And nice and I have a shiny Glaceon which I love to much it my baby!**

**Glaceon: It not me i'm normal!**

**Me: We have someone called eeveelutionLover37! hiiiiiiiiiiii  
**

**Hi! I've heard about you guys from my sisters: Cubchuu and Bubblypop! I'm their brother!**

**To tell you the truth... THIS IS AWESOME! And... It's kinda weird that my crazy sisters support NightLightShipping... They're total weirdos...**

**Me: Well I'm a weirdo so it all good!**

**Anyway, I need some answers! *Detective mode***

**Vaporeon... First of all, 3 words... DO! NOT! LIE!... Anyway, the question is... Do you love Jolteon and why? There's gotta be a reason like what Cubchuu said that she likes Umbreon because he's "cute", "hell-a hot","hunky" and "mysterious" and Bubblypop says that she likes Jolteon because he's "humorous", "hell-a hot" and "sexy"... O.o**

**Vaporeon: I do not love him!**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Vaporeon: See?**

**Me: She love LOVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS him.**

**Vaporeon:...**

**Next suspect/s, Espeon and MiMi! I know you're obsessed with the Dense Chic Magnet (refers to Umbreon) over there... There's gotta be a reason...**

**MiMi: Well...he nice.**

**Espeon: He not only nice he great.**

**Me: We all know that..**

**Everyone must tell their deepest, darkest secrets...**

**Case Closed! Bye guys! I'll be solving more in the next chapter...**

**Me: You all heard that!**

**Me: Lets start with Eevee!**

**Eevee: Well...*sighs* I stole my mommy cookie.**

**Me: Ok...**

**Me: Vaporeon!**

**Vaporeon:...I took someone things.**

**Me: Who and what things?**

**Vaporeon: Thats how far i'm going...**

**Me: Close enough...Flareon!**

**Flareon: I started a tree on fire though later it stop though told nobody it was me!**

**Me: Jolteon!**

**Jolteon: I used to work for team rocket..**

**Me: I knew that though...**

**Jolteon: Not many people do though.**

**Me: Espeon?**

**Espeon: When I first evolve...I went crazy with my new power attacking everything..**

**Me: Woah really?**

**Espeon: *nods***

**Me: Umbreon?**

**Umbreon: I...am...dating..someone.**

**Flareon:...WAIT WHAT.**

**Espeon & MiMi: O.o**

**Me: W-What?**

**Jolteon: WHAT THE HELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME?**

**Umbreon:...**

**Me: L-Leafeon?**

**Leafeon: Breaking your computer.**

**Me: I know that.**

**Leafeon: No your old-old one.**

**Me: IT WAS YOU? **

**Leafeon: Yes...**

**Me: AND YOU MADE ME YELL AT A RATTATA?**

**Leafeon: He was stuck up...**

**Me: *sighs* Glaceon!**

**Glaceon: I get music for free by hacking...**

**Me: You can hack music o.o**

**Glaceon: Yep!**

**Me: This is all for now I still kinda have writer block but I will try to upload enjoy I love you all! R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Flip, Flipy, Flip.**

**Eevee: ?**

**Me: I have so many reviews I'm just gonna take some random ones at a time!**

**Silver: Why?**

**Me: Because I don't want people to wait for so LONG!**

**Glaceon: You go do that...**

**Me: You know your in some so don't act like you not and listen to music!**

**Glaceon:...ughh fine!**

**Me: Ok I pick out a random one here is minicoopa2!**

**my dares are as follows:  
Eevee try to start a harlem shake.**

**Me: OMG YES!**

**Eevee: What is that?**

**Me: Here *Shows video***

**Eevee: We...dance?**

**Me: *puts on a helmet on Eevee and pushes her to the middle of the stage* Have fun!**

**Con los terroristas!**

***Eevee tries to a little hopping things with her paws***

**Ey Shake  
Ey Shake  
Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey  
Shake, Ta. Ta**

***Stand her ground not moving***

**And do the Harlem Shake!**

***The rest of the Eevee gang pop out of nowhere and started to go all crazy around the stage**

**Ey Shake, Ey**

**Shake, Shake**  
**Ey**  
**Shake, Shake, Shake**  
**Con los terroristas**  
**Ey, Con los terroristas**  
**Ey, Ey**

***Everyone stops and bows***

**Me: Woo! Got it on film!**

**Jolteon: What?**

**Me: N-Nothing!**

**Silver: *Chuckles***

**Me: *Looks down***

**glaceon try to cover the floor with ice and see if eevee slides around on it**

**Me: Oh god it cold enough where I live we don't even have school because of it.**

**Me: *Move me and silver to a warm room commanding Glaceon to use Ice beam.***

**Glaceon: Gladly! *Uses Ice beam on the floor trying not to hit anyone except Leafeon* Woops sorry.**

**Leafeon: I-I-I'm g-g-going t-to k-k-k-kill y-you!**

**Eevee: Yay we can play! *Jumps on ice sliding around* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Umbreon: I'll rather stay on my box.**

**Espeon: *Trying to keep still* Glaceon h-help?**

**Glaceon: Come on guys your all bad at this!**

**Flareon: TOOO FREAKING COLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Flamethrowers everything.***

**Glaceon: Ahh! *protects while everyone else is burn up***

* * *

**FEW MINS LATER FIXING EVERYTHING UP**

* * *

**Me: Everyone had fun?**

**Everyone: *Glares***

**Eevee: I like it!**

**Silver: I don't mind it.**

**Jolteon: Sorry red head but you were not even there!**

**Silver:...**

**Me: *mumbles angrily***

** jolteon try an tame a pokèrus infected rapidash**

**Me: Never had an pokerus infection lets see *Tosses Jolteon to a Rapidash* BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH REVENGE!**

**Eevee gang: *Stares* o.o**

**Jolteon: *Hits the ground touching the Rapidash* Ughh...Nothing happen.**

**Me: WHAT YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPEN? *Walks over there and picks Jolteon up and rubs him on the Rapidash.***

**Silver:...I'm not sure if I want to be here anymore.**

**Jolteon: Hey stop!**

**Me: *Drops Jolteon* WHY ARE YOU NOT INFECTED?**

**Jolteon: I don't know!**

**P.S. espeon: as a last resort i leave you my lucario auron so if it gets to much you can have him kick umbreon/MiMi/shadows, im leavinng you my shiny sylveon sylver**

**Espeon: Umm...No thanks it ok...**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A SHINY SYLVEON IT BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE like my shiny glaceon but he darker. NOW YOUR WORTH BEING CALLED A BOY!**

**Sylver: *Stares and starts to walk near some cake***

**P.P.S keep sylver away from any source of food it seems he has the appetite of a munchlax**

**Me: What...NO *Runs and grab Sylver* **

**Sylver:...**

**Me: Does he even talk?**

**Sylver:...**

**Jolteon: *Twitches***

**Me: Jolteon?**

**Jolteon: *Growls* W-What?**

**Me: Your freaking out.**

**Jolteon: N-No...**

**Me: *Puts Sylver down* Do you have lice or something? *Walks closer***

**Jolteon: *Growls* DON'T TOUCH ME! *Thunders the building* **

**Me: EVERYONE DUCK!**

**Everyone: *Hides behind something***

**Umbreon: Holy crap he became super saiyan!**

**Me: Return man! *Return Jolteon* God I think it the Pokerus.**

**Eevee: But I think the Pokerus spreads...**

**Me: *Twitches* EVERYONE RETURN! *Return all Pokemon* Sylver I think your fine you went no where near him.**

**Sylver: *tilts head* ?**

**Me: *sighs* Well I ending it here sorry for it being short but hey it a update right? I hope you enjoy R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Before we start this i'll like to make a note you commenting saying "P.S pokerus is supposed to make the pokemon bond easier not send it on a rampage." First I never knew it brings bond I just know it help your stats and make EV training MUCH MUCH faster so I'm sorry and normally when you think of a virus you would think it bad and you would not want it. I have no freaking idea what they were thinking about it being good but whatever. BUT for this it bad and make them strong. Sorry if it not the exact thing but hey we can live.

* * *

**Me: *puts game down* Sylver stop freaking using hyper beam and glitching my game by repeatedly using it!**

**Sylver: *Stares***

**Jolteon: Hey can I come out now? *Stuck in a different room***

**Me: Your going to kill us!**

**Jolteon: No!**

**Me: Yeah when I first put you there you destroy it in one minute! **

**Jolteon:...**

**Me: Whatever lets get back to reviews!**

**Me: DANANANANANAANANANANAANANANANANNANANANANANNANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *picks out one* someone called DjDagger!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Time to give everyone a hellhole of a time!  
I will be joining you soon. I am the Male Espeon.**

**Me: Pokemon likes to torture too!**

**But before I arrive, I must proceed with a dare and a gift.  
Espeon, you are my love and are safe, and receive the smoke ball, allowing you to escape FIVE chapters of dares.**

**Espeon:...**

**MiMi:... **

**Sylveon: Is that even allowed?**

**Me: How about 5 dares...**

**Umbreon, you must find Mew to receive a potion of psycokinisis.**

**Me: I have no idea what that means...**

***Umbreon goes on a fantastic walk to where ever mew is as he found the mew...***

**Mew: Mew...?**

**Umbreon: Hey can you give me whatever the dude said?**

**Mew: Mew.**

**Umbreon: Excuse me what?**

**Mew: *grabs Umbreon***

**Umbreon: What is happening!?**

**Mew: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~ *Tosses Umbreon into the air***

**Umbreon: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

***Meanwhile***

**Silver: Do you hear something?**

**Me: Nope lets move on!**

**Glaceon, find the temple of time and get your GLACEbeats, headphone made for you.**

**Glaceon: THERE A PLACE FOR IT? I'M IN!**

**Me: *Warps Glaceon***

* * *

**Glaceon: Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?**

**Dialga: WHO ARE YOU CHILD?**

**Glaceon: *See headphones behind it* Hey those are mine!**

**Dialga: LEAVE NOW!**

**Glaceon: Not until you give me whats mine.**

**Dialga: No.**

**Glaceon: Your fault *runs up on the Dialga body* **

**Dialga: GET OFF OF ME!**

**Glaceon: *Ice beams Dialga's Eye.* Sorry!**

**Dialga: *roars* ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG**

**Glaceon: *Grabs the headphones* Bye~**

***Little while later***

**Espeon: Wheres Umbreon?**

**Me: Taking longer then I though I also told him to get some tacos maybe that why...He better bring some good tacos.**

**Cherry, you must find a way to free Huskie's shiny eevee form pokemon x. You will get cupcakes made of brownies and cookies.**

**Me: No...One...Touches...My...BABY *gets knifes* None of you dare!**

**Sylveon, do all of Flareon's dares next chapter. You will get the deathstick of mars, so you may destroy all who oppose you!**

**Sylveon: HAWZAA!**

**Me: What...**

**Flareon, find a way to burn yourself. I will help you hunt down that jerk who called you a female. :D**

**Me: I can get Entei...**

**Flareon: NO!**

**(And then after that I was typing then save had a problem and now i have to type this over again so if it feels like a rush im sorry ;;)**

**Me: Then do something!**

**Glaceon: Put some ice on that burn!**

**Me: What...?**

**Glaceon: I don't know...**

**Me: Fans you go find a way to burn him because I'm lost on it...**

**Leafeon, find everyone berries, IN THE ETRNA FOREST 'S OLD CHATOE. You will get the TM 2343, Lazer attack.**

**Me: I HATE that place good luck boy! *Warps Leafeon***

* * *

**Leafeon: Where the hell am I? Berry's...Oh theirs some over there!**

**?: Go...**

**Leafeon: What the?**

**?: GO NOW!**

**Leafeon: o.o ok ok! *runs full speed out to somewhere* Where the show!? Dang it I'm lost!**

* * *

**Jolteon, use this rule 63 gun. On everyone. You will get a free EBOX, the eeveelution version of the XBOX.**

**Me: WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE NO KILLING HAPPENING HERE!**

**Jolteon: But-**

**ME: NO NEXT QUESTION!**

**Jolteon:...**

**Vaporeon, play Slender, and get a free day with Jolteon. But you must BEAT Slender.**

**Vaporeon: But it scary!**

**Me: You'll be able to be with Jolteon..**

**Vaporeon: *At the computer by now* COUNT ME IN!**

**Me:...**

**And lastly and most HORRABLY, Huskie, battle all of the before mentioned eeveelutions worth your own body.**

**Me: What does that mean...Well can you explain to me when you read this cuz I lost my mind now...And some eevees are missing XD.**

**Glaceon: Tell me that you need me~**

**Me: What...**

**Glaceon: Music...**

**Me: ANYWAYS that all for today! I hope you enjoy and Hey! I made a Fb page of the Evolutions! if you want to join pm me and i'll show you the link! If I'm not allow to do this then...f-**

**Pikachu: PIKA!**

**Me: Anyways R&R!**

**Eevee: bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Glaceon: Where is Husky? She have not been here forever!**

**Sylver: *Shrugs***

**Sylveon: Sylver you HAVE to talk one day...**

**Puddles: (I think it was puddles the Vaporeon) He ok though...**

**Vaporeon: I guess...**

***Silver walks in***

**Silver: Husky not coming today.**

**MiMi: Why?**

**Silver: I'm not sure she just message me this "Silver I'm not going to make it to the studio today can you do it for today? Ok I don't care what you say your doing k ty byez!"**

**Eevee: Thats mean...**

**Silver: Well...I guess I'm going to take over...**

**Jolteon: That sounds like you going to kidnapped us.**

**Silver: Lets start...?**

**Silver: There someone here called ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800**

**Hey! I Like your story! No, wait, I LOVE IT! OMGOMG. Umbreon, you go! I really can't think of anything right now! I'll be back with stuff! (By the way, I'm a NightlightShipper. :) Espeon x Umbreon! OMG OMG) See ya!**

**Silver: I'll message her this..*Message***

**Flaceon: WE ALL KNOW that she WILL freak out!**

**Leafeon: Makes me happy she not here.**

**Espeon: Thats rude Leafeon.**

**Leafeon: WHATS RUDE IS THAT SOMEONE STOLE MY FOOD *Glares at Flareon***

**Flareon: What?**

**Silver: That was really all he said..**

**Espeon: Wait! NightlightShipper...She making an army of this...nononononono...**

**Umbreon:...**

**Jolteon: This is going to be interesting...**

**Silver: Well lets move on...**

**Eevee: THIS IS BORING SO FARRRRRRRR ;;**

**Silver:...**

**Eevee: Normally Husky says something insane!**

**Silver: Well I'm not insane...**

**Vaporeon: Eevee...I kinda enjoy it not insane...**

**Silver: Up next we have ReeceTheFeminineEevee-  
**

**A "Female" Eevee walks into the studio out of no where, following behind a Sylveon who seemed to only smile as she walked forward, the "Female" Eevee was the definition of female, from the tip of "her" ears to the tip of "her" tail, everything about this Eevee just shouted FEMALE, even the soft green eyes "she" had spoke of a female, even if they were looking around shyly, a red flower in her ear, reflecting the innocent yet beautiful Eevee before the others *  
Sylveon: Hello there, I assume you are Huskylovers2000 (Silver) correct? If you are, I request you take care of my son here, he is far too shy to make any friends...and when I learned you had a various away of eeveelutions here...I believed you could help my son, could you please take care of him? ah...I have to leave, I will appear in a different chapter to get your answer, take care of him till them! *She ran of, leaving her...SON?! THAT WAS A BOY?!***

**Silver: Wait I'm not husky...**

**Flareon: THATS A BOY?**

***Husky smashes through the door***

**Me: HEY I SAW THE MESSAGE I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT I LOVE YOU 3...Why is there two Eevees?**

**Eevee:He...hello...*Slowly inching AWAY from them* I'm...I'm...R...Reece...I...It means...S...Stream...I...I...Don't want to cause any trouble...I mean...uh...*HE seemed to stutter from nervousness, till he saw Eevee (Who I will now call by Cherry, her name :3*...! *He ran over quickly* Hello there! My names Reece! what's yours? *He said, holding a paw, this is where you take Reece, basically a very feminine Eevee with a voice to match, soft and innocent like, he was active around his friends, which he immediately saw Cherry as one, he is very nervous around others but actrually opens up very quickly, before Cherry could even begin to answer, he suddenly...asked a dare towards Glaceon?!* I dare you to tug a war with Leafeon to see who wins! Winner gets a cookie! oh, I already know a bit of this place! Saw it on TV! and since I'm here! DARE TIME! Not for you though...*He said, gazing at Cherry with a smile* Unless I can think of one that's nice! (Please Accept this Character, It would make my day :3! You have his personality down and he can be dared now that he's staying :3 Up to you though)**

**Me: Well...That went quickly...and Eevee gain a nickname?**

**Eevee: C-Cherry?**

**Reece: *Nods quickly* Yes Cherry!**

**Me: Well you guys can call her that unless a LOT of people really want to agree to call her Cherry she will be called Eevee just to not confuse manly people for now...And sure he can join...as long as he does not do anything to crazy...even though she- I mean he looks calm or...I don't even know...**

**Me: BUT HEY HE HAS A DARE!**

**Glaceon: Tug of war? umm...ok...not so bad.**

**Me: Lucky...**

**Leafeon: Can I skip?**

**Me: Nope here your rope *Tosses rope***

**Leafeon: I'M NOT A DOG!**

**Me: No your not your a fox now have fun or sing what does the fox say!**

**Leafeon: Fine.**

**Reece: *Cheers***

***Glaceon and Leafeon grab each end of the rope and started to pull***

**Me: I bet Glaceon going to win.**

**Silver: But she looks like she losing...**

**Me: Let me get this...GLACEON YOU WON GET YOUR EPOD BACK IF YOU DON'T WIN!**

***Glaceon slightly freaks out and with all the power this...fox thing or something has she pull back sending Leafeon flying straight into the wall***

**Leafeon: OWW!**

**Glaceon: Sorry...**

**Me: See!**

**Silver:...**

**Silver: Also you said you'll be gone all day!**

**Me: Well I was...untill I saw the message and I heard the show on the radio and Eevee cant stand it without me!**

**Eevee:...**

**Reece: I heard that too!**

**Me: You calm down fast.**

**Reece: Yep!**

**Jolteon: Are you sure his mother did not mess up thinking that was a boy?**

**Me: YES!**

**Jolteon: Are you sure she not blind?**

**Me: Ye- Well I don't know...**

**Me: I was hardly there!**

**Me: Well let keep going guyz!**

**Me: We have...Wolfblue I love Wolves and my fav color is blue so awesome name!**

**Good job. Here are my dares for the Eevee Evolution group:**

**I dare Eevee, Glaceon, Umbreon and Sylver to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets with no eye-holes in the sheets. And you can't use any of your powers to get out of the sheets. Have Fun! :-)**

**Me: So this is what it feels like to be blind!**

**Me: *puts bed sheets on Eevee, Glaceon, Umbreon, And Sylver.***

**Glaceon: LET ME FREE! I DID NOT GRAB MY EPOD YET!**

**Me: No...**

**Glaceon: *Tries to run to me but trips and hit Umbreon as they both fell***

**Me: *laughs* Fail!**

**Umbreon: Get off of me Glaceon!**

**Glaceon: I Can't see ok?**

**Umbreon: *pushes Glaceon off and ends up falling on Sylver with Eevee too***

**Eevee: AH!**

**Sylver: *Growls and uses ****Disarming Voice***

**Everyone: *Cover there ears as the blind ones fly off as the sheets fall off***

**Me: That was weird and awesome!**

**Umbreon: I remember why I hate this show...**

**Espeon: Umbreon! Are you ok?**

**Umbreon: Not really...**

**Espeon: *uses morning sun on Umbreon***

**MiMi:*Uses wish on Umbreon***

**Me: Dang so much attention..**

**Me: Well this is all for today! I'm sorry for uploading late but many personal things happen this week so it was not perfect but typing this made me feel better so I hope you enjoy R&R I LOVE YOU ALL! And as I heard an Army of Nightlightshipping? That was be amazing! I would love to see all your ideas and shippings you like to make you never knew which one would come out...me either for the truth but yes! Enjoy!  
**


End file.
